Chaos, Assassins & Gods
by Zhiraf
Summary: Aizen, the current ruler of Greece has angered the gods. The gods want something, but what is it? Will Aizen take this chance to get rid of a certain pesky person in his hair? Read on to find out! GrimmIchi, eventually. Sorry for the bad summary! AU/OOC
1. Prologue: El Diablo

**CHAOS, ASSASSINS AND GODS  
>Prologue:<br>El Diablo**

* * *

><p>Ancient, lovely Greece; a land where the gods ruled supreme and a place abound with myth, philosophy and beauty. The gods watched over the vast lands of Greece and protected them with their strength and grace. The gods could protect and bless… But they could also destroy and annihilate everything on a whim. However, they are reasonable and care for their people, and only the most atrocious of acts could provoke such a devastating reaction from them. Nobody in all the lands of Greece would be so foolish as to do such a thing… or so they thought.<p>

* * *

><p>The moon cast it's silvery glow over the small village of Karakura, basking everything with her pale luminescence. It illuminated the entire village, making everything seem to glow with life. A shadow flitted across the cold brick walls of the inn, unseen by anyone.<p>

A tall figure dressed in black dashed across the streets of Karakura, his footsteps silent and quick. When he reached the short fence marking the border of Karakura, he pushed off the ground, gracefully leaping across it. He seemed to stop in midair, body poised perfectly to clear the fence and he hit the ground soundlessly in a crouch a moment later.

Finally, he straightened out of his crouch and the soft sound of his footsteps could be heard as he walked slowly along the dirt road outside the village. His feet pressed lightly onto the ground, leaving no impression on the dirt whatsoever. The only evidence of his passing was the soft sound of dirt and pebbles shifting under his shoes, the only sound around him.

A few minutes passed and he quickened his footsteps. Eventually, a small house appeared in a clearing slightly off the side of the road. The house was in darkness, except for a lone candle flickering in the living room. His lone figure pushed forward the door of the house, the door creaking in protest as it swung open slowly.

He walked through the hall, finally stopping at the beautiful hand carved mahogany kitchen table. That table had been painstakingly carved by his father for his mother, and he had searched for a long time and pulled many favors looking for such a huge piece of mahogany to make the table. It was now the family's most treasured possession, the sole reminder of their mother, who had passed on during a raid in their village. His hand trailed along the edge of the table, brushing past the intricately carved designs on the table-top.

His fingers followed the swirling patterns on the table, his brown eyes fixated onto the mess of swirls and whorls in the wood. He had always found them incredibly beautiful, the disorganized mess of designs on the table somehow chaotic, yet fit in so perfectly. He caught sight of his own image in the polished wood of the table and snapped out of his thoughts.

Two elegant hands reached up to pull off the mask, revealing a handsome young face. His face was angular, his cheekbones well defined. The sharp nose only served to bring out the beauty of his eyes. He had strong, determined chocolate brown eyes that could cut through you, cutting through all facades and lies and unveiling the truth of your emotions. They could turn into molten chocolate, and you would feel as if you could drown in his eyes and never surface again. What a pity that he scowled all the time, and that his eyebrows scrunched up and crumpled up his beautiful eyes.

Deft fingers quickly untied the bandana on his head, and long orange hair the color of the blazing sunset cascaded down his shoulders, free from the tight piece of cloth that held it up. His hair stopped just below the small of his back, gently waving down from his head. It waved slightly in the breeze blowing in from the window, lifting off his back and moving in the wind. He moved to the window, soundlessly sliding it shut and cutting off the wind. His hair stopped moving and came to rest on his back, the sunset orange of it comparable to nothing but the gloriously blazing sunset.

He walked back to the kitchen table, carefully removing the hidden blade attached to his wrist. He settled the retractable blade on the table with a muted clank, the matte surface of the blade refusing to shine in the faint moonlight streaming in the window. Suddenly, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard outside the kitchen. The footsteps stop just at the base of the staircase, and a quiet voice calls out, "Ichi-nii? Is that you there?"

A clear tenor replies, "Yep Yuzu, did I wake you up?" The man with the sunset hair walks quickly to the kitchen door, breaking into a light run as he catches sight of his little sister. Yuzu squeals and smiles as he hugs her. Yuzu just smiles sleepily at him, and he holds her hand and leads her up the stairs.

The mask lies forgotten on the kitchen table, its dark eyeholes boring holes into the ceiling of the house. The manic grin on its ceramic surface seems deranged, even demonic. The bold red stripes cut across the eyeholes, crossing the entire mask and making the mask even more terrifying. The bold red stripes create horns at the top of the mask, as if the wearer was a demon. It almost seemed like the mask could really see what was going on.

Anyone outside of that household would be scared shitless once they caught sight of that mask. For that mask only meant one thing. It meant that the end had come. For those who have seen it, have never lived to tell the tale. Everyone who has heard of the mask only knows of it by two words.

"El Diablo"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! This is my first story that I'm<strong> **going to write seriously, and it might take awhile for me to update things as I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story. I have a rough idea already, but it's still not for sure. Anyway, this could be counted as my first fanfiction! I hope you guys like the prologue, and I'm sorry its short, but i don't think that many of my chapters will be very long anyway. Please review? I know that the prologue doesn't actually tell you what the story is about. HAHA! Anyway, to find out what the story will be, please await my future chapters! :D**

**Bleach does not belong to me.**

**Oops, just did some slight edits to Yuzu's apparent age. Cause I realized it didn't fit in with the next chapter(which I'm already writing~). The next chapter should be up within a few days! :D changed the term 'Silent Death'!**


	2. Chapter 1: Ichigo Kurosaki

**CHAOS, ASSASSINS AND GODS  
><strong>**Chapter 1:  
>Ichigo Kurosaki<strong>

* * *

><p>Pale yellow sunlight streamed in through the open window, a gentle breeze lifting up brown curtains and making them billow and fluff up playfully. The leaves of the tall oak tree outside the window cast rippling shadows across the room, creating a mesmerizing effect of constantly moving and shifting patterns on the wall.<p>

A ray of sunlight landed on a small chest in the corner of the room, making the bright silver of the lock glint and shimmer faintly. The small, innocent chest belied the sinister contents inside it. The chest hid many secrets, none of which were particularly pleasant. No one has ever viewed the contents of the small chest, except for the sleeping occupant of the room.

Speaking of which, the man with the sunset hair was sprawled upon the small bed in the corner of the room. His lithe arm was thrown over his face, blocking the light from his shut eyes. His strongly muscled torso was uncovered and bare, his defined chest and six pack clearly visible. A light brown blanket was tangled among his legs, making a messy combination of legs and blankets. His brightly colored hair was fanned across the bed, spreading across the rest of the available space on the bed. Quick footsteps could be heard approaching…

* * *

><p>The warmth on my face was annoying, the light even more so. I groaned and rolled over, throwing my arm across my eyes. My body ached a little from the 'activities' last night and I didn't really want to get up. I could tell that it was getting rather late, almost close to 11 a.m. already. I really should get up and start my day's activities, but my body just didn't want to co-operate with me.<p>

Suddenly, my ears were assaulted by a loud shout from the doorway. With my eyes still closed, I rolled out of bed and deftly avoided the blundering mess that was my father, a sigh escaping my lips.

"MY DEAR SON! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! DON'T YOU WANT TO JOIN YOUR BELOVED PAPA FOR BREAKFA-"

"Shut up baka. It's way too early for your bullshit."

"DON'T YOU LOVE YOUR PAPA ANYMORE! HOW COULD YOU IGNORE YOUR PAPA?"

I ignored the wailing that was coming from the idiot that was my father, preferring to walk out the door and ignore him cry out about how much his son has grown up and all that nonsense.

"Ichi-nii! Breakfast is ready!"

"Sure Yuzu, I'll come down soon."

I smiled to myself. Life was normal, no one else aware of his previous night's activity. And life was always better with Yuzu preparing breakfast in the morning. I walked quickly to the bathroom, locking myself inside.

I quickly relieved myself, turning to the basin to wash my hands. I splashed some water onto my face, before looking up into the mirror above the basin. I watched the droplets slowly slide down my skin, before gathering at my sharp chin and dripping off. My brown eyes stared back at me, speaking of the anguish that last night's activity had caused.

It was not easy to be an assassin. It was worse being an assassin in order to trace the cause of my mother's death. I knew that the raid was not by chance. It was planned, but the problem was, by whom? Who would do such a thing? Over the years, I have been slowly been tracing the mastermind behind that raid. I'm sure that I'm close now. Last night's victim had admitted much, and spilt valuable information. As much as I hate it, I have to continue to hunt these murderers. My mother deserved that at least.

I smirked to myself, my full lips lifting in a small smile. At least all that self-training had some benefits. I let my gaze travel south, admiring the strong definition of my rock hard abs and chest. I had been puny in the past, but now I'm one of the strongest, if not the strongest fighter in the village. The only annoying thing was that I was mistaken so much for a girl. My lithe but defined body was balanced on the edge of feminine and masculine, somehow managing to look both at the same time.

It didn't help that I had such long hair either. I heaved a sigh, and gathered my hair together in a high ponytail, slipping on a thin leather tie to hold it in place. I had never been able to cut my hair. My mother had called it beautiful, and I never had the heart to cut it. She loved the sunset orange of it, telling me that the sunset was her favorite part of the day. She would brush it every day, and she loved to touch the soft tresses that lay upon my head. But, I had another reason for not cutting it.

It hurt to cut it.

And I mean that it physically hurts me to cut my hair. It had been that way since I was young. Once anybody tried to cut my hair, the moment the scissors touched my hair, I would be overcome with pain. The pain was not a slight pain that you could endure. It was an incapacitating type of pain. I could do nothing but gasp as the pain racked my body. The tears would stream endlessly down my face and I could hardly breathe. No matter who tried to cut it, the pain would be there. I couldn't even cut my own hair.

It got better with the years, or maybe I just grew a much higher pain tolerance. Now, if I were to attempt to cut my hair, I would still feel pain, but I could ignore it altogether if I concentrated hard enough. But it was too much trouble, and the sentimental value was much too high. I was used to the long length of it swinging behind me anyway.

The only problem with it was when I was on a mission. It had to be tightly bundled up and tied to my head. It was much too noticeable and recognizable, as I was the only one with such a shade of orange that I've heard of. Thus, it had to be hidden. It was a hassle to tie it up, and it always turned wavy when I untied it. Fortunately, the hair would straighten by the next day during my sleep. I didn't want anybody to realize that my hair would change every time a murder took place.

I combed my fingers through my ponytail, working out the slight tangles and knots within it, before walking out the bathroom door. I padded quietly down the steps, before peeking into the kitchen. Yuzu was there, setting down a plate loaded with bread and fresh fruits.

"Good morning Ichi-nii! What took you so long?"

"Mornin' Yuzu. I was just brushing my hair."

Yuzu giggled and smiled, pointing to the plate she just set down and turning her back to me to wash the dirty dishes. I sat down at the kitchen table, pulling the plate towards me, letting the plastic table cover squeak in protest.

I propped my head with my palm, my elbow against the table top, and gazed at Yuzu. Her back was to me, her long light brown hair hanging loose and practically shining in the sunlight coming from the window in front of her. I knew that her kind brown eyes would be focused on the dishes in front of her, and that she would wash them perfectly clean. She had picked up the mantle once mum had passed on, becoming a mini-mother at 10. She took care of all the household chores and cooked and cleaned for all of us, and she did it well. She would become the perfect wife eventually.

I let my gaze fall back onto my plate. Eight years had passed since that incident, and everyone had changed so much. For the better or for worse, I don't know. Sighing, I picked up a slice of bread and spread some jam on it before folding it in half and biting it in half quickly. Breakfast passed in silence and I became preoccupied by my thoughts.

_I know who to go after right now. But should I go tonight? It might be too early, and I don't want anyone to become suspicious. Hmm… maybe I should wait for a few days… yeah; I probably should wait some time. Can't have anyone becoming suspicious at this point of time. I'm so close to unraveling this entire mystery._

I sighed again, thinking of when and how to access the place where my next target would be. I looked up, and was startled by stormy grey eyes staring at me from across the table.

"Morning. Whatcha' thinking about?"

"Morning. Nothing much. I'm just kinda tired. I just couldn't really sleep yesterday."

"Tch. Then don't go out till so late. It's your own fault then."

I scowled at my other sister, Karin. Karin and Yuzu were twins, but you wouldn't really be able to tell looking at them. While Yuzu had light brown hair and kind brown eyes, Karin had jet black hair and stormy grey eyes with the strength of steel. Karin was also still much of a tomboy, and completely unlady-like. At least at the age of eighteen, both sisters were considered very pretty already.

"I'm going out to meet Jinta, and if that baka asks where I went, don't tell him. He'll get so annoying when I get back."

Yuzu nodded at her and I smirked knowingly. Karin glared at me and got up from her chair, crossing the room in long strides. She had to get past me to get out, and while passing me, she whacked me on the side of the head, quickly walking out into the hallway.

"Don't do anything… naughty."

From down the hallway, there were spluttering noises and Yuzu blushed heavily.

"SHUT UP BAKA! IT'S NOTHING OF THAT SORT!"

Karin quickly stomped out the room, ignoring the laughter coming from me in favor of getting away as soon as possible. I continued laughing, the muscles on my stomach rippling along with my laughter. Yuzu walked over to my side of the table, pushing away the bangs that slanted across my eyes and kissed me on my exposed forehead.

"I'm going to the market. Do you want me to get anything for you?"

When I shook my head, she smiled at me and continued to walk out the doorway. I could hear her pulling on her sandals and taking her small purse from one of the cupboards in the hall. After the door closed behind her, I popped the last grape in my mouth and placed the dish in the sink. I gazed at it for a few seconds, debating whether or not to wash it. Heck, I'm way too lazy to do that.

I walked back upstairs into my room. I could hear that baka that was my father wailing in his room, and he was probably on his knees in front of my mother's portrait, wailing about what a horrible son I am. I ignored his stupid complaints and pulled off my sleeping pants. I grabbed a sleeveless grey shirt and pulled it on, then continued pulling my orange hair free from the inside of the shirt. I picked up a pair of loose black slacks and some underwear and quickly pulled them on as well. I swept my long fringe to the side, out of my eyes and placed some money in my pocket. The short hairs on the top of my hair spiked out defiantly, happily defying gravity.

I slipped out of the house quickly, pulling on my sandals and stepping on the long dirt road leading to Las Noches. I took my time walking to Las Noches, taking the time to admire the scenery and happy chirping of the birds in the forest. Karakura was always bustling, due to being right next to the capital, Las Noches. Las Noches was only a short one hour walk away, or 10 minutes on a horse, if you hurry.

Greece was ruled by Aizen, and his castle was in Las Noches. He was a horrible ruler, using his skill with words to manipulate and trap others. He could weave illusions with just his words alone, and there was talk that he was not just using his words, but that he had magical powers as well. Everybody was afraid of him, as he would not hesitate to kill anyone would dared to outright defy him.

Everyone was afraid of Aizen, due to his highly trained army, called the Shinigami. The Shinigami had no choice but to follow his orders, or be killed along with their entire family. The Shinigami were highly specialized fighters, skilled in both hand-to-hand and swordsmanship. They were the elite fighters, essentially the crème de la crème. They were undefeatable to most, except for a few skilled people who refused to join this elite group of fighters.

Ichigo Kurosaki, could easily kill majority of them quickly. I'm not boasting or anything, but it's true. Due to my vigorous self-training, I'm incredibly strong and fast. Ever since young, I could pick up things very easily and I was always very agile. I could be considered a genius in this field, already this skilled when I'm only twenty-five.

However, I had been trying to gain access to this elite group, but I've been rejected countless times. Aizen doesn't seem to want me to join this elite group, as if I've personally offended him. Every day for the past year I've been trying to prove that I can join the Shinigami, and every day Aizen finds a new opponent for me to defeat.

I need to join the Shinigami to access more information. If I was in the Shinigami, I could find out the mastermind much more easily. Aizen just refused to let me into this group! I had no idea why that stupid bastard had such objections against me joining. I would add so much power to his army!

A low groan escapes me; I don't want to keep fighting the losers that he keeps throwing my way. They lose in the first few seconds anyway! If I have to fight, I would rather take it as an opportunity to train and fight a skilled opponent! I wish he would stop wasting my time already.

While lost in my thoughts, I had already reached the main gates of Las Noches. The entire of Las Noches was surrounded by a high wall, about 3 meters high with guard patrolling at the top. Las Noches was almost a fortress, with its imposing wall and guards. I walked through the huge steel doors that marked the entrance to Las Noches, nodding to the guards as I went through the large but short tunnel leading into the city. I had come by so often, the guards already recognized me.

I quickly walked out from the dank tunnel into the city proper and I gazed around me in appreciation. As much of a bastard that Aizen was, the city was constructed extremely well. The roads were paved with beautiful white rock and the buildings built in an organized manner. The city bustled with the activity as the crowds moved around, purchasing groceries from the market and whatnot. I made my way to the centre of the city, where a huge stadium was constructed.

A huge crowd was already gathered there, awaiting my arrival. As they caught sight of me, loud cheers erupted from the crowd and they parted, giving me access to the centre of the stadium. Aizen was seated high above the crowd, in his throne above the rest. By his side were multiple guards, standing there stiffly at attention.

Halfway to the centre, Renji grabbed my hand, pulling me to a stop. Renji was my best friend, and also one of the captains of the Shinigami. He was a bright redhead, his flaming red hair always pulled up into a spiky ponytail that reminded me of a red pineapple.

"Be careful Ichigo, today's opponent is a little… different. He'll be stronger than what you've faced before."

I nodded at his grim face, and continued through a short tunnel to the centre. At the centre was a huge empty patch of fine white sand and as I stood there, I could see the crowd assembled amongst the seats provided. I could feel the white sand shifting under my sandals and I stood straight, proudly gazing at Aizen. I didn't believe that I couldn't win today's match.

"Citizens of Greece, you have assembled here to watch the testing of Ichigo Kurosaki. Today, we have a special fighter that I've asked to participate in this test. Proceed."

Aizen's smooth tenor slid over the crowd, quieting them at once. Everybody turned to face the tunnel leading into the stadium grounds and waited silently. Finally, a dark shape appeared in the tunnel. A huge hulk of a man stomped out of the tunnel, waving a chipped and scratched sword in the air lazily. Everyone in the stadium gasped, not expecting that this person would come just for the testing. This person was involved in the war, and was considered one of the war heroes.

His name was Zaraki Kenpachi.

I smiled in anticipation. The adrenaline was really rushing through my veins now. This really wasn't what I was expecting. I wonder what Aizen had given him in order to persuade him to come and join in this pointless testing. This would be a real match. A match with no holding back, for the opponent was strong. A match where I would finally be able to train at the same time!

Zaraki approached me with a manic grin on his face, a tattered white coat hanging off his broad shoulders. His hair was spiked up in crazy spikes, with bells attached to every spike. Every step he took made the bells tinkle, but it wasn't stupid or anything. If anything, it was downright creepy.

"Are you ready squirt? Ready to die that is."

Zaraki cackled loudly, his grin somehow growing even larger.

"_Be careful Ichigo, this one is dangerous."_

**"Heh heh. Finally a real match! Let's go king!"**

I just grinned back at him, the voices in my head urging me on. He should be the one getting ready. He finally stops about fifteen feet away from me, holding his sword loosely by his side.

"Begin the match!"

I quickly drop into a low crouch, my twin daggers already unsheathed and held in my hands. I am determined to win this match. I will not lose no matter what! I could feel the leather grips of my daggers on my palms, worn and smooth. They fit perfectly into my hands, the blades almost like extensions to my own body. I'm ready.

I inhale deeply, the hot air rushing into my lungs, fueling my pumping heart. The adrenaline rushing through my veins heightens my senses, and I can see everything clearly, can almost feel the tension in the air as the crowd watched on.

I release the breath in my lungs, and leap forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> **Hello! I wrote this in a much faster time than I expected, simply because I was too excited! Thank you people for alerting my story, and adding my story to your favorites! It really means a lot to me. :D I hope this chapter helps you understand a bit more about the plot. Or at least a little background for the whole story! In case anyone can't picture the image I'm using for Ichigo, it's his final getsuga tenshou hair. The only difference is that it's still orange!**

**You can expect future chapters to be about this length, or shorter! I doubt that I will write extremely long chapters, cause I think you guys want faster updates with short chapters rather than slow updates with long chapters.**

**Thank you Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for your review! Your review made me want to rush this out! Haha. :D**

**Reviews? :D Help me improve my writing! ^^ And motivate me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight

**AN: I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! And I know that this is a really terrible chapter and that it's really short. This is the first ever fight scene I've written, and I hope it's good enough! School is terrible and this is a major year for me, so I won't be updating all that often, and chapters won't be that long. I also realize that writing in first person is very hard, maybe even too hard for me. I might switch to 3rd person from now on, but we'll see! Please give me feedback and reviews so that I can improve and so that I'll know people like my story!**

**Thank you to the many people who reviewed! Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo - I think I'll just make things up as I go, glad that you like the story! :D  
>TenshiBabe - Thank you so much! I didn't think my writing was that good!<br>lilgurlanima - hehehe. You'll know soon! (Or not so soon. D:)  
>Shirohyo - Thanks! I've never played Assasin's Creed though. :O<br>mist shadow - eh, thanks? O_O I don't really get your point.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS, ASSASSINS AND GODS<br>Chapter 2:  
>The Fight<br>**

* * *

><p><em>I quickly drop into a low crouch, my twin daggers already unsheathed and held in my hands. I am determined to win this match. I will not lose no matter what! I could feel the leather grips of my daggers on my palms, worn and smooth. They fit perfectly into my hands, the blades almost like extensions to my own body. I'm ready.<em>

_I inhale deeply, the hot air rushing into my lungs, fuelling my pumping heart. The adrenaline rushing through my veins heightens my senses, and I can see everything clearly, can almost feel the tension in the air as the crowd watched on._

_I release the breath in my lungs, and leap forward._

Time slows down, and I feel like I can see the sand that was disturbed by my launch into the air stir and float into the air before settling down again. My feet leave behind a circular impression upon the ground with the force of my leap forward. The beating of my heart drowns out the crowds cheers, and all I can hear is the steady, quick thumping of my own heart in my ears. My eyes focus upon my twin daggers, both of them perfectly balanced and sharpened.

The dagger's blade was about 30cm, and sharpened to a deadly point. Even touching the side of the blade would cause you to bleed profusely already. A full slash or stab would cause a huge amount of damage. The blades had a matte finish, preventing the blades from glinting in the strong sunlight beating down now. The blades were made out of a special black metal apparently, one that didn't shine but looked incredibly deadly. The hilts were wrapped in soft leather, used so often that my palm shape was imprinted upon it.

I shifted the daggers in front of me, holding them in a cross, ready to defend myself if need be. Zaraki just stood there, grinning at me maniacally. Time sped up, and the distance between us was gone in a blink of an eye. I catch the glint of metal swinging down, and the incredibly soft tinkling of bells. At the last moment, I rolled to the side and dashed forward, one dagger raised up to stab straight into his thigh.

Suddenly, I was whacked away from him and I rolled gracefully on the floor before flipping into an upright position. A burning sensation came from the side of my stomach, and I just knew that it was going to bruise later on. Looking back at Zaraki, I understood what happened. He had changed the direction of his swing at the last second, swinging his sword horizontally to hit me away. Luckily he had used the flat of his sword, or it was going to hurt a lot more.

He just stood there, unaffected by my charge. He still had that stupid smile on his face. It was getting annoying.

"That's all you got brat? I've overestimated you."

"Far from it."

He just grinned even wider. What was with this guy? He's fucking insane.

I dash forward, both daggers ready to defend and attack. He runs forward at me, swinging his sword madly in front of him. I could see the wide movements of his sword and I search for the perfect moment, and my muscles tense in preparation. Finally, it arrives and I leap, landing perfectly onto the flat of his blade. He's so surprised he stops moving for a second.

"Nothing to say?"

I grinned at him, before using both daggers to slash a wide, but deep X over his chest. I jump off his blade, stepping on his shoulder to push off and I land silently in a crouch far behind him. I straighten out of my crouch to the wild applause and cheering of the crowd and I scowl. That wasn't a very impressive technique either. I didn't want to kill a war hero, just incapacitate him.

A wild, insane laughter break outs from behind me and I whip around, body tensed in preparation. The crowd's cheering dies down, breaths held in suspense.

"You've actually got it in you. Now I'm going to get serious."

He turns around to face me and the crowd releases a low gasp at the extent of damage. His chest was marked by a huge X made by me, the deep cuts bleeding profusely. The blood leaked out of the cuts, staining his white coat a deep scarlet. He grinned insanely, his sword held loosely by his side.

"_Get ready Ichigo, he's coming."_

The other voice remained silent, except for a crazy cackling inside my head. Tch. I knew that. I gasped, both daggers held up to defend myself from the sword swinging down. One moment he was there, one moment he was right above me.

I poise both daggers in an X above me, and the sword hits them dead in the centre of the X. The sheer force of the swing makes my arms groan and I'm pressed back into the sand.

Sweat starts pouring out of my pores and my arms start to tremble in exertion. My lungs heave and the muscles in my body feel like they are burning. My eyes lock onto his and he grins at me, his crooked teeth somehow annoying me. I huff in irritation and quickly back away from him.

"Not so strong now eh, squirt?"

I glare daggers at him, the fury welling up from deep within me. I hate people looking down on me. I quickly run forward, my feet pounding on the pure sand. I can see his stupid grin again and it only serves to further annoy me. I would like nothing better than to erase that grin from his face, make him bleed and stain the white sand with the scarlet red of his blood.

"**Go get him king. KILL"**

Nothing will stop me now. I refuse to back down from such an idiot. I can't be reluctant to kill a war hero like that. If he's a true war hero, he won't die that easily anyway right?

I can feel every muscle in my body tense; feel every part of my body sharply. The twin daggers extension of my arms, the weight and balance perfect in my hands.

Just in front of Zaraki, I quickly drop into a slide, my sandaled feet gliding across the sand. The sharp tip of his sword barely misses my head and my body continues to slide under his outreached hand. In a split second, I quickly stab his right thigh with my dagger and pull it back out. I could feel the resistance of his muscle but it still gave way under my dagger.

My body quickly slides out from beneath him and his right leg collapses under his weight and fast as lightning I get up behind him. I press myself against his back, one dagger held securely at his neck and the other held pointing between his ribs. My head rests on his shoulder in a parody of camaraderie and I can't resist the temptation. My lips right beside his ear; my breath warm against his neck. Through my body pressed against him, I could feel the slight trembles emanating from him.

"Who's the strong one now, eh?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Clearing

**AN: Haha! I wanted to quickly get another chapter out, so that I wouldn't feel so guilty about delaying the previous chapter so long. :x in a way, this is my way of alleviating the guilt. Anyway, thank you for the people who alerted my story and added me as a favourite author or favourited the story! It really means a lot to me as a newbie writer. This chapter is a little longer than the previous one, and I hope you guys like it! REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**rentamiya - here's the more you wanted! :D  
><strong>**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo - I'm so sorry. T_T forgive me?  
><strong>**darkstar7789 - thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like the story so far! :D  
><strong>**TenshiBabe - Hehe! thanks! :D**

**Anyway, for people who were wondering what Ichigo's hair looks like, cause I don't think I described it that well, it's the final Getsuga Tenshou hair, just in his normal orange! :D**

**Please give me more reviews, so that I'll be spurred to update and so that I know how to improve. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS, ASSASSINS AND GODS<br>Chapter 3:  
>The Clearing<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Just in front of Zaraki, I quickly drop into a slide, my sandaled feet gliding across the sand. The sharp tip of his sword barely misses my head and my body continues to slide under his outreached hand. In a split second, I quickly stab his right thigh with my dagger and pull it back out. I could feel the resistance of his muscle but it still gave way under my dagger.<em>

_My body quickly slides out from beneath him and his right leg collapses under his weight and fast as lightning I get up behind him. I press myself against his back, one dagger held securely at his neck and the other held pointing between his ribs. My head rests on his shoulder in a parody of camaraderie and I can't resist the temptation. My lips right beside his ear; my breath warm against his neck. Through my body pressed against him, I could feel the slight trembles emanating from him._

_"Who's the strong one now, eh?"_

My grey shirt clung to my back, the sticky feeling of sweat uncomfortable. I could feel my own heart beating fast due to the exertion of the fight and the feeling of sweat sliding down my skin. Through the contact with Zaraki, I could feel the fast, irregular beating of his heart and the sweat on his back. The sweat caused us to stick together even stronger, and I could feel the warmth emanating from him.

"Are you afraid? I could kill you any moment."

I could feel his heart beat even faster and I grinned wickedly to myself. Oh, the thrill of the hunt. I couldn't resist but to let loose a low chuckle, breaking through the silence of the crowd.

The crowd had watched on silently, holding their breaths in anticipation. They were shocked still at the collapse of Zaraki, someone they thought would never lose. At the sound of my chuckle, it was as if I had broken through the shock and one sole person started clapping. Slowly, the sound built up as more and more people joined in. Eventually, everyone started clapping and cheering for me as they fully realized what had happened.

I stayed pressed against Zaraki, taking in the applause and cheers. I let my eyes slide shut as I slowly regain my breath. The bright insides of my eyelids shine red and I grin to myself. I just defeated a war hero.

"This match is over. The results of Kurosaki's entry into the Shinigami will be discussed later on."

After his smooth tenor ended, Aizen stood up and walked out of the stadium, his guards tightly surrounding him. The crowd simply cheered louder, chanting my name, some people even rushing out onto the centre to congratulate me on my victory.

I pulled away from Zaraki, gently sliding my daggers back into their sheaths on my waist. Medics immediately rushed up to him and moved him onto a simple stretcher. I tread lightly over to him lying on the stretcher and bent down so my head was slightly above his.

"Thanks for the fight. It was good training."

At this point, he only stared at me before cackling madly. As the medics began carrying him away, I could vaguely hear him saying "I like that one, he's got spunk."

I had about a few seconds rest before the crowd rushed upon me. I was passed from arms to arms, people pulling me into tight hugs and congratulating me. Many people shook my hand, bright smiles on their faces. I couldn't remember much of it, only a few faces standing out to me. Some of my closer friends, some people from the village and best of all, Renji. His flaming red hair waves behind him as he gripped me in a tight hug, forcing the air from my lungs. I hug him back equally tightly, the warmth of his body comforting to me.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were going to lose for a moment."

"Don't underestimate me, I'm plenty strong."

I pull back, smiling at him gently. He is the only person other than my family that I can truly count on. He is like my brother, and he treats me as one as well. We always look out for each other, helping each other out. We care deeply for each other, and I love him as a brother. His teeth shine at me as he smiles back widely and he quickly grips my forearm, pulling me away from the crowd.

The crowd takes their cue, and disperse slowly, many of them still talking about how I defeated Zaraki. I fall into step beside Renji, and our arms brush each other as we walk out of the village.

"I thought you'd appreciate the effort taken to get you away from the crowd, you anti-social person."

I scowl, my eyebrows crumpling and I push him away jokingly.

"I'm not anti-social, people are just annoying sometimes."

His laughter reverberates around us as we walk through the forested path back to Karakura, and I just scowl deeper in response. We fall into a comfortable silence and simply listen to the soft sounds of our footsteps upon the packed earth of the path and the melodic chirping of the birds in the forest. I lift my head up to the heavens and gaze in appreciation at the bright blue sky. The azure blue of the sky is beautiful, the few wisps of clouds drifting lazily across the sky.

I sigh in appreciation of the cooling breeze blowing upon my heated skin, helping to dry the sweat off my back. I can feel the corners of my mouth lifting, forming a gentle smile reserved only for when I'm at total peace.

Renji's deep throated laughter breaks me out of my thoughts and I glance at him questioningly.

"You had that spacey look on your face just now."

"I did not have a spacey look. I never look spacey."

"Yeah, just keep deluding yourself."

I grin and shove him into a tree and this breaks out into a playful fight between us. We kept shoving each other and trying to force the other to fall down before we both started laughing too hard to continue.

I could feel the warm bubbles of laughter rising through my throat and then I suddenly gasp as a sharp pain registers. I clench my teeth together and I stop laughing immediately, my hand going to my abdomen to rest gently upon the injured part. Renji looks at me curiously, before understanding lights up his eyes and he gently pushes my hand away and lifts my shirt up.

A grimace crosses his face before he lets the material fall back to cover my stomach.

"That's going to bruise spectacularly at least!"

I curse at him before lifting my own shirt to look at the injured part. A huge path of purple was already forming across my stomach, the clear imprint of Zaraki's sword left there. I scowl at it, just knowing that it's going to irritate me non-stop for the next few days. The stomach was the most annoying place to get a bruise. You can't laugh, bend or stretch properly without feeling the pain of it. I poke gently at the bruise, somehow unable to stop myself and I winch at the pain that shoots through me.

Annoyed, I urge Renji to go home first while I rest at home for a bit. Renji left me with a note of concern and I quickly made my way home. I push open the door and gentle push off my sandals before stepping in the house.

"Is anyone home?"

When nobody replies, I sigh and slowly make my way up the stairs. Stupid Zaraki, this is probably karma for scaring him at the end. I can't help but to admire his strength though. Just one hit, and I'm already bruising so much. The annoying wound is going to irritate me for a few days though. I step into my room, grabbing some clothes out of my cupboard before making my way outside yet again.

There's absolutely no way that I'm going to lay on my bed in this sticky state. I don't feel like standing in the shower either. I tread lightly across the road, going further down before slipping into a hardly noticeable path. The path was surrounded by dense foliage and thick trees almost obscure the path from sight. To tell the truth, I discovered the path by accident. I tripped and fell straight only the path, as if it was calling out to me. I grin in anticipation of what is waiting for me and I hasten my footsteps.

I push the leaves and branches out of my way before carefully making my way across the treacherous footing. I step cautiously, for one wrong step could result in a twisted ankle and so as to not jar my injury.

After a few minutes of pushing through the greenery of the thick forest, I step out into an amazing clearing. The clearing was almost perfectly circular, the ground covered with green grass and gaily blooming flowers. Brightly coloured flowers covered the ground, creating a mosaic of colours that accentuated the beauty of the clearing. Trees ringed with vines marked the circumference of the clearing and singing birds rested upon the thick branches of the trees. The clearing was filled with the musical sounds of the birds singing and the soft gurgling of water.

Best of all out of the clearing was the miniature lake dead in the centre of it. A shallow stream flowed into the pond, keeping the lake filled with cool refreshing water. I stepped lightly up to the edge of the lake before gently pulling off my shirt, letting the cool air caress my bare skin. I stepped out of my slacks and underwear, letting them pool around my feet and untied my hair, letting it swing loose and free. The gentle breeze blowing through the clearing soothed my body, lifting and playing with my hair.

I slowly walk into the lake, before reaching a point where the bottom dropped suddenly. I simply lie on my back and let myself relax and float across the surface. My sunset orange hair fans around me gently and I close my eyes, letting my body just drift in the lake.

It was such good fortune to discover this clearing, and nobody knows of it except me. At least, not anyone that I know of. It was my place to relax and let loose, where nobody would be able to see me.

I opened my eyes, took a deep breath and dived into the waters of the lake. The water of the lake was crystal clear, and you could see all the way to the bottom of the lake. The bottom was a good few meters down and filled with smooth pebbles that were worn away by time. Multi-coloured plants decorated the bottom of the pool and tiny fishes flickered in and out of view as they played among the swaying plants. The sunlight streaming in from the surface created a beautiful effect underwater and it just made the lake seem even more ethereal and charming.

I kicked with my feet, propelling myself to the bottom of the lake. I sit on a smooth rock at the bottom and gaze around me in appreciation. The lake was truly a place of wonder and beauty, and I wonder how it came to be in the middle of such a clearing. The entire clearing was indeed a wondrous and enthralling place.

I start to feel my lungs burning in protest from the lack of oxygen and I kick off the bottom of the lake, shooting myself away from the bottom. My head breaks the water and I push my hair out of my eyes before inhaling deeply. I take another breath and I swim my way to the other end of the lake, where it is deep all the way to the edge of the lake.

I continue looking into the water, observing the way the water would ripple and how the plants would sway in the slight current in the lake. The swimming fishes mesmerized me and before I knew it, my head bumped into the edge of the lake with a muted 'thunk'. I break through the water, gasping in surprise and rubbing my head where it hit the edge.

I am shocked into stillness at the sight that greets me when I focus enough to realize what's in front of me. It obviously isn't the empty clearing that I'm expecting.

I'm staring straight into the turquoise eyes of a white panther.


	5. Chapter 4: First Encounter

**AN: Hello! It's been a long time since I updated, and I'm sorry for that. D: At least this chapter is longer than usual! (somewhat) I'm actually starting my exams right now, and I spent revision time writing this! Aren't you touched? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm really thankful for the people who have : followed this story/ added me as a favorite author/ added this as a favorite story! Reviews are awesome.**

**lilgirlanima - what do you think? XD  
>TenshiBabe - thanks! hehe. here's your update! :D<br>Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo - I'd think so too!  
>Mizuki 8D - hehe. the story is continued!<br>Fireotaku18 - haha thanks! i hope you will still find it interesting in time to come!  
>The weasel is MINE XP - thanks! :D here's the update!<br>S0ar1nSky3 - you calling me the creator makes me feel all-powerful. HAHAHA**

**Anyway, on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS, ASSASSINS AND GODS<br>Chapter 4:  
>First Encounter<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm staring straight into the turquoise eyes of a white panther.<em>_  
><em>  
>I still, and my body froze instantly. How did I not realize that something that dangerous was so near me? I mentally whacked myself in the head, and tried to think of an idea to get away. I could try to swim away to the other side, but there was no guarantee that the panther couldn't swim. I was defenceless, weaponless except for my own body. My mind was in a flurry, countless ideas coming into my head and being rejected almost immediately.<p>

A low growl quickly pulled my focus back to the white panther, and I realized for the first time how unique this panther was.

The panther was a beautiful white, pure and untouched like freshly fallen snow. The fur looked rough, yet still seemed to flow like silk along its body. I had the strong urge to reach out to the panther, to see for myself, to experience if that white fur was really as rough as it looked. I held back that idea, wary of the danger the panther posed. Its body was sleek, and it looked like it was made entirely out of muscle. The tail flicked almost lazily behind it, the very tip of it ringed with black, accentuating the white of its fur. But what was truly remarkable about the panther was not its colour, but its eyes. The bright turquoise eyes stared unerringly back at me, and I felt as if it was staring into my very soul. The eyes were filled with far too much intelligence for just an animal, and I was curious.

I braced my forearms on the edge of the lake, before propelling myself out of the water. My stomach protested such a strong movement, but I ignored it. I brushed my hair out of my eyes, letting it drip gently onto the grassy floor of the meadow. I extended my arm out to the panther, the intelligence in those eyes somehow reassuring me that the panther wouldn't attack. I silenced the voices in my head that were telling me to be careful, that I was being foolish. I trusted my own gut feeling, and I trusted that intelligence. I watched the panther, and waited to see how it would react.

The panther looked at me warily, before slowing padding over, its paws barely making a sound. Its eyes never left mine as it slowly moved over. I sat there, still as a statue, letting the panther get used to me. It sniffed gently at my hand, before its tongue snaked out and licked my palm. I smiled; the feeling of that rough tongue somehow ticklish on my open palm. The panther moved right up to me, the sleek muscle rippling under that white fur, creating an almost mesmerizing pattern on its skin.

Unable to help myself anymore, I slowly raised my hand, and slowly settled it on the back of the panther's neck. I watched the panther cautiously, being careful not to startle it. The panther only stared at me, the bright turquoise eyes expectant. I stroked its neck gently, revelling in the smooth feeling of its fur. Somehow, its fur looked rough, yet it was silky smooth. I was transfixed by the white fur before me, the feeling of the fur slipping through my fingers.

A soft purring erupted from the panther, and I grinned childishly. I gently tried to move the panther closer towards me, and the panther gave me a look, before moving over. It set itself down on its haunches, before lowering its body down onto the green grass of the meadow. It rested its head on my lap, and I continued to stroke its fur. The panther's eyes slowly closed into slits, the deep purring getting louder. I could feel the wild vibrations of the purring against my leg, and I decided that I liked that sound. I lost myself in the therapeutic action of stroking the panther, and I sat there lost in my own thoughts. Without noticing, I began to hum to myself.

The flat ears of the panther suddenly perked up, alerted by my humming. I thought about my next target, and how I should go about it. I felt like I should go tonight, for I knew that he was going to be at home tonight for sure. I also wanted to solve the mystery as soon as possible, to finally avenge my mother, who had lost her life for no reason whatsoever. But, the bruise was holding me back. I knew I couldn't try to attack tonight, because I knew that anything that could go wrong would go wrong. And knowing my luck, I would probably get whacked in that exact spot. I sighed, broken out of my thoughts.

Annoyed, I poked at the stupid bruise before wincing, a bout of pain having flashed through me. The panther gazed up at me, its blue eyes looking at me knowingly. I grinned sheepishly back at the panther, and it seemed stupid to think that the panther knew what I was doing. I gently patted the panther one last time before rising from the ground, knowing that I had to get home already. While I was thinking, the sun had already descended, the moon already starting to rise over the horizon. The panther stretched out lithely, the pose somehow reminding me of a domestic cat. I almost laugh, before catching the look being thrown at me. The panther seemed to be able to guess what I was thinking of, but I shook off that idea. It was impossible, wasn't it?

It stood up, its head just past my navel. It looked me straight in the eye before gently licking the bruise. I almost push it away when I felt the initial spike of pain, but a curious sensation soon took over. I look down at my stomach, and I found that the bruise was slowly fading away. When the panther finished licking the entire area and the bruise was gone, I poked it again just to be sure. It was fully healed! Just a few licks by a panther, and a bruise would disappear? This panther was certainly a very unique one. I smiled gratefully at the panther, glad that the bruise was gone. It would certainly speed up my plan.

"Thank you panther, you've certainly helped me."

I patted it on the head again, before watching it prowl back into the forest where it came from. I watched the sleek muscle move under the white fur, wondering if I would ever see it again. I dismissed it, knowing that it would happen if it was meant to happen.

I walked back over to the other side of the lake, any moisture on my body gone due to the long time spent outside of the water already. I pulled on a loose plain white cotton tee before donning my underwear and grey sweatpants. I left my hair unrestrained, the wild mess left to swing behind me. I carefully made my way back to the house, pushing my way back through the dense forest.

I finally emerge on the other end of the forest, my bundle of clothes under held tightly in one hand. I slowly walk over to the house, pushing open the door quietly. I slip my sandals off outside before stepping in.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home Ichi-nii, you're just in time for dinner!"

I grinned to myself, popping my head into the kitchen to see what Yuzu had cooked. I practically started salivating at the sight of baked salmon and roasted vegetables. I dropped my clothes in the hamper and quickly sat down at my place at the dining table.

Karin and Yuzu congratulated me on yet another victory, while my stupid father started wailing about what a violent son he had. I scowled at him before whacking him in the head with the chopping board that Yuzu had just conveniently put down beside me. The solid wood of the chopping board connected with his head with a loud thump and he fell off his chair from the impact. Yuzu chastised me about using her chopping board as a weapon and being mean, but she had a small smile on her face. Karin grinned back at me, before kicking the man who was now rolling around on the floor.

**chaos assassins gods chaos assassins gods chaos assassins gods chaos assassins gods chaos assassins gods chaos assassins gods**

I sat silently in my room, my gaze locked on the rising moon. Everyone else had already gone to sleep, and I was the only one wide awake at this time. The world outside was a monochrome grey, only illuminated by the silvery moon. Her pale luminescence cast a sickly glow upon everything, the cicadas the only sound around. I quickly stripped off my clothes, pulling on a tight black turtleneck that hugged my figure and black jeans that clung to my body. I bound my hair into a tight bun against my head, before I hid my entire head in a plain black bandana. I slipped on leather hunting gloves and made sure that they were tight around my hands.

I turned to the chest in my room, before moving over and unlocking it. I pulled out the pieces of my bow, as well as my daggers, mask and arrows. I quickly slipped the daggers into their places, and slung the quiver full of arrows onto my back. I assembled the bow in no time at all, before slipping the mask onto my face. The mask clung onto my face, the ceramic cool against my flesh. I gave a few seconds for my eyesight to adjust to the eyeholes of the mask before walking out the house silently. I put on black leather boots, well suited for running and scaling things.

I started running to Las Noches, my long legs quickly eating up the distance. I finally reached the edge of Las Noches, and I made my way around the boundary. I hid in the shadows readily available from the forest, being careful to avoid being noticed by any guards. I watched carefully for the change of guards, waiting for the small time frame that I could get through without notice. Eventually the moment arrived and I quickly launched myself at the wall, my nimble hands and feet grasping at tiny handholds, pulling my lean body up. The moment I reach the top, I pull my body over and run across the top of the boundary wall. I launched myself off the side of the wall, somersaulting in the free fall before tucking myself into a roll to reduce the impact on the roof of a low, squat building. I sprung up quickly and dropped from the rooftop to hide in the darkened alley, barely a sound made throughout the entire task. I pressed myself against the wall of the alley, just in time as a pair of guards pass by the mouth of the alley.

I stalk through the alleys, long ago having explored the entire network of back alleys and how they connected the entire city. My feet hardly made a sound as I made my way to my targets house. I reached my target, and I gaze at the impressive house. As far as I know, he only has one guard outside the house, too complacent about being inside the boundary of the city to worry about assailants. Well, he was dead wrong about that. His house was surrounded by a high wall, about 3 meters in length, with an imposing steel gate the only way on entry. For normal people at least.

I climb a tree next to the wall, my gloves and boots gripping the rough bark pretty well. When I climbed high enough to clamber onto the wall, I keep an eye out for the sole guard that I knew would be patrolling around outside. I waited for him to stand facing the other way before I pulled myself onto the wall. I balanced myself onto the abnormally wide wall; bow already out at the ready.

As I brought forth my bow, everything else in the vicinity immediately ceased to matter. I had a recurved bow, the solid yew of the bow encased in smooth leather. The leather was polished until it shone; the feeling of the bow perfect in my hands. I drew an arrow from my quiver, and quickly notched it to my bow. The arrow was made with lightweight wood, the arrowhead sharp and deadly. Each and every arrow was handmade by me, and each was nearly perfectly identical to the other. I settled into a stance, my feet shoulder width apart. I readied my core, and pulled back the bowstring with a near silent whoosh of air. My muscles tightened, and I anchored the sight. I took sight at the guard, and everything was focused onto my arrow. My left thumb pointed toward his head, my left arm stretched out straight. My right hand pulled the bowstring right to my jaw, my right thumb just barely grazing my jaw. I waited for him to turn around to face me and the moment finally arrived.

I could see the shock on his face as he caught sight of me, the look of terror as he recognized the mask. Before he even had the time to move, the arrow was already loosed. The arrow flew straight and true, and with deadly precision buried itself into his socket with a sick thud. He collapsed without a sound, his thick body dropping to the ground immediately. I dropped from the wall, gracefully catching a convenient tree branch to slow my descent. I drop to the ground noiselessly, and then walked calmly over to his dead body. I used one foot to hold his head down, and I pulled the arrow free from his skull with a sickening squelch. I used his own shirt to clean off the gore that covered it before slipping it back into the quiver. No sense in wasting a perfectly good arrow and leaving more evidence behind.

I walked up to the door, and on the off chance, tried to open it. The door swung open without protest, and I thought of what an idiot he was. Just because he lived in the capital, it didn't mean he was immune to attacks. I smirked to myself, at least such idiots made my job easier. I walk in as if I owned the place, my brown eyes immediately adjusting to the darkness within. I could see a faint light coming from the second floor and I simply climbed the stairs in plain view. As I reached the top, I looked through the open door to see that my target, Nakeem, was just getting ready for bed.

I hummed softly to myself, wondering how I should go about this. I didn't actually really think out what I was going to do once I had him. It was too boring to do everything the same way anyway. It was too easy, and no one was even going to look for him at this kind of time. I almost laughed to myself at the fun I could have with him! I slipped into his room, and lay down on his bed behind his back.

I patiently waited for him to turn back to me, and when he did the look of terror on his face was priceless.

"Were you expecting me?" My voice mocked him, almost sounding sincere.

He opened his wide mouth to scream, and I was right in front of him in a flash. He froze, his mouth still wide open. I stared straight into his eyes, the plain brown pupils dilated in terror. I slowly raised my finger up to his lips, in mimicry of shushing him. His eyes tried to follow my finger, and they started to cross as he struggled to keep it in his view.

"Shhhh… You aren't allowed to talk until I say so."

He started to nod vigorously, all too eager to comply with my wishes. I started to laugh, the sound soft but building in volume until a watery echo developed. I couldn't help myself, the sound nearly turning deranged. When I spoke again, it wasn't my normal smooth tenor, but a watery lilting echo of it.

"Are you afraid? You should be you know…"

His eyes widened even more, the small beady eyes stretched to their maximum. I could feel his thick body trembling under my finger. His blown out brown eyes stared into mine, and I knew he could see them all too clearly.

"Do you know what's going to happen? You're going to die."

His knees buckled, and a foul smell assaulted my nose. I glared at him, his head tilted up to me, his eyes locked to mine. I drop down into a crouch, so that I could look directly at him. One gloved hand rose, cupping his cheek gently, a mockery of friendship. I could feel his entire body shaking, and I revelled in that feeling. I could almost taste his fear on my tongue; imagine the cries he would make.

"Well, before you die, you're gonna tell me something good, or it'll be even more painful."

He began to shake his head, denial in his eyes. I could tell that he didn't want to tell me anything, but that would just make the game even more fun. My mind conjured up various images, many different ways to extract the information from him running through my mind. Oh, he had just made this so much more exciting for me. I ignored his pleas to let him go, to not force him to give information, and I slammed the side of my hand into his neck, knocking him out instantly. After all, a good stage required time to set up.

I stood up, catching sight of myself in the mirror behind him. A figure dressed all in black, the material clinging and showing off the hard muscle underneath. The mask, almost insane in its design, striking fear into the hearts of people. The weapons, out for all to see, a warning of the danger lurking. And golden eyes with black sclera stared back at me.

Outside, thunder cracked, lightning flashing across the sky. The pitter-patter of the rain barely audible, then building into a raging storm that flooded the earth. The wind began howling, the leaves outside rustling and dancing frantically in the gale blowing through. The leaves seem to whisper a secret of their own, an unknown language unknown to anyone but themselves. What had they seen? What do they know? Nobody else would ever find out.

I started laughing again, the sound building up and the crazy laughter rebounded off the walls of the room, echoing back to me madly. There was no one here to listen, for the target was out cold. No one here to interrupt the game, for the game has only just begun. His fate was sealed, his death guaranteed. And I would see how long it took for him to break, and what kind of measures would work the fastest.

The night of madness has only just begun, for chaos has come out to play.

* * *

><p><strong>More AN: heh heh, i hope you guys liked that! Anyway, here's a question. do you want me to continue and write the torture scene (which could turn out graphicreally disgusting/really weird, since i've never written one before)? or do you want me to just skip the entire part? leave me your answer in a review! the next chapter will be up in a week or two (or three, or more. -sheepish grin-)**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Celebration

**AN: I am a terrible author. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, and I have no excuse other than my exams and my own laziness. Anyway, this is a much longer chapter than I thought I would write, because I thought that you guys deserved a special long one after such a long break. Anyway, thank you if you have followed this story or even favorite it. It really means a lot to me!**

**Since not many people reviewed or gave their opinion, I just followed the majority who did. There are only hints, and most of it is Ichigo's reaction to it. Please review! :D**

**Well, on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS, ASSASSINS AND GODS<br>Chapter 5:  
>The Celebration<br>**

* * *

><p>I heaved a sigh, pressing my forehead against the cool tile of the shower. I let the caressing touch of warm water cascading over me ease away the tension, the dark red of Nakeem's blood already washed down the drain. I had watched as his life blood had slowly turned from crimson to pale pink, to the nothing that was clear water flowing down the drain. I raised my hands, looking at the clean nails.<p>

Not too long ago, they were caked in his blood.

_"Please don't force me to do this. I can't tell you anything!"_

_The tremble was evident in his voice, but it didn't matter to me. We'd see how long his bravado would last, and how long it would take before his secrets would spill from his lips like the blood from his body._

_I cocked my head, and stared at him. His hands and feet were bound in rope, his naked body suspended from the shower rail in the bathroom. I could see my gold-black eyes reflected in his dilated ones, his body's reaction betraying his attempt at strength. I could barely restrain myself, barely hold myself back from the chaos that was raging within me._

_I stretched out my hand, gently cupping his cheek in my palm. He flinched away from my touch, like a startled animal, his eyes wide and unseeing in his terror. I could see his entire body shaking, trembling in his fright. I smiled grimly behind my mask, my watery voice echoing around the bathroom of his house._

_"Yes. You can, and you will."_

_The screaming started not long after, not that anyone was around to hear. It reverberated within the small bathroom, and my manic laugh joined in._

_It was a long time before the screaming stopped._

I shivered, despite the warm water flowing down my body. It never failed to strike me how fragile human life was. Humans, despite their strength and intelligence, could be killed so easily, in so many ways. An accident, a fall down some stairs or a knife in your throat. The skin was barely a barrier for any danger, so easily torn away. It only makes me treasure my own life more, yet mourn for the loss of my mother's.

She was such a warm person, so filled with life and hope. She was like a bonfire at night in the dead of winter, her warmth comforting and safe. I loved her dearly, as she loved us. Yet she was killed so suddenly, her warmth snuffed out by the bitter cold. Which is why it was my job to avenge her, to make sure that such troubles do not befall another innocent family.

I got the information out of Nakeem, at the cost of his own life. Was it worth it? To me it was, but morally was it right? I really don't know. I hope it is. I was almost there, my goal so close within grasp. Just a while more, a few more people, and I could finally stop.

I reached out to shut the water off, and stepped out of the shower. I made a cursory attempt to dry myself, and then collapsed into bed. I shut my eyes, and let sleep claim me.

_xxx_

_I walked through the forest, my heart thumping loudly. My mind told me to get away, to get away as quickly as I can, to run from the horror I left behind. I walk from moonlight to shadow, from shadow to moonlight, the barely-there light trying to illuminate my face. I walk quickly, breaking out into a run as I dodge the trees in my way. I moved past the trees in the forest, before finally reaching the stream._

_I took a deep breath, my chest expanding with the cool air. Then the ice around my chest shattered, and I fell to my knees beside the stream. The smell of blood clung to me, unpleasant and disturbing. Acid burned strongly in my nose. I retched, ripping my mask off my face and coughing vomit out onto the cold ground between my hands._

_My gloves were stained red, and wet. Somehow the red still managed to show despite the black material. Cold. It was cold. I could feel my body shaking. I could hear the man screaming. He wouldn't stop screaming, even when I told him to stop._

_It was in my mind. Only in my mind. The man couldn't be screaming anymore. The screaming was just in my mind. The screaming had stopped, the man was dead. He was dead. I'd killed him. The screaming had to stop, because he was **dead**._

_I could still hear him screaming._

_I retched again. The vile liquid dripped from my nose and mouth, burning my sinuses. It was really cold here. I could hear someone sobbing, long and loud and screaming- No! The man was dead._

_Something reached out and touched my shoulder. I jumped, flinching away in my panic as I expected to see a corpse. It was going to find me and kill me and-_

_Nothing was there. Breath whistled through my aching chest as I tried to focus on the trees ahead of me. My heart hammered, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Wind ruffled through my hair, almost like cold fingers. The man begged me to stop, his eyes blown out by his fear._

_It was cold. So, so cold. Wet, wet and slick. Blood pooled around my feet, soaking into my gloves and-_

_I heaved again, choking on absolutely nothing. My hands wouldn't work, couldn't control themselves. Words. Words that he babbled, telling me the answers to anything I asked. I could see his mouth working, his eyes working to focus on me-_

_And somebody screamed again._

_I whimpered, my hands automatically rising to cover my ears against the loud screaming. Cold, wet gloves touched my ears and I flinched, immediately dropping them to my side again. I bit down on my lip, tasting the salty tang of my blood flowing. My own blood, not his, not the red liquid that stained my gloves._

_"He won't stop" I hear myself whisper, "he won't stop screaming…"_

_**"Shhh, it's alright Ichigo… just close your eyes and sleep…"**_

_No, you don't understand. He won't stop screaming, he'll come and find me! He was wheezing, trying to get air into his failing lungs. Blood flooded his throat, his efforts useless except for the gurgling in his throat-_

_No! It was the stream. The stream was gurgling, the water splashing against the rocks. Not him, because he was dead!_

_My knees gave out, and I fell harshly onto the frozen ground, the cold biting into my shivering body. I started crawling, every inch I moved a herculean effort. I shook my head in denial, trying to ignore the screaming in my head. It wasn't him!_

_I managed to reach a hollow formed at the base of a large tree, and I curled into a ball there. The rough bark bit into my shirt, the frozen ground unforgiving against my body. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the begging I could hear so clearly._

_The voices in my head started to hum, humming a comforting tune that almost managed to drown out the screaming. I focused on the dual voices like a lifeline, letting the soothing baritone and watery voice wash over me. I tore off the gloves violently, flinging them away from me._

_I pulled my hands in, hugging them against my chest. The voices continued to hum, filling my head, and I started to relax as the screaming started to fade. I shut my eyes and let the voices lull me to sleep._

_xxx_

I slowly opened my eyes, not really aware of what was going on. I let the last vestiges of comfort fade as I gradually registered the blankets strewn over my body. The warm of the sun filled the room, and I heard the dying tones of humming across my mind. It was a long time since that incident had happened.

The incident where I had tortured someone for the first time.

I've really come a long way since then, but I had the voices in my head to thank for that. They were annoying sometimes, and that was the truth. Yet, they were my guardians, and I wouldn't let go of them if I could help them. They had guided me through my decisions, helped me stand when I thought I couldn't anymore, given me strength when I had most needed it, and comforted me when necessary. Although they were just voices, I felt that they were so much more, and they were important to me. I had yet to discover if they had a name though, for they refused to tell me. It didn't matter to me anyway, since the important thing was that they were there.

I smiled gently to myself, letting the sun's rays warm my bare skin. I got off the bed, stretching lithely and enjoying the sensation across my back. I strode over to the small dresser, pulling clothes out for the day. I tugged a tight fitting white cotton shirt over my head, the stretched material tight across my chest and then falling at my narrower waist. I picked up a pair of long black pants, slipping my legs into them. I gathered my hair up into a ponytail with a small leather tie, and then slipped down the stairs.

It was already quite late in the morning, and the house was empty except for me. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen before wearing my sandals and walking out the door. I took my time strolling through the village to Las Noches, taking the time to enjoy the warm sun rays and cool breeze that complemented it. The sky was a clear blue, not a single cloud dotting the vast expanse. Birds chirped to each other, bursting into song when they felt like it. I loved the blue of the sky, the incredible shade of blue flawless.

The sound of heavy footsteps broke through my admiration of the beauty around me and I focused on the road in front of me. I caught sight of bright red before Renji arrived before me, gasping for breath and red in the face. He bent at the waist, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. This piqued my curiosity as Renji was rarely in such a fluster.

"Ichigo!" Renji said, "Have you heard?"

"Heard what? I only left the house not too long ago."

The dismay and panic in Renji's eyes was evident and I grasped his shoulders tightly.

"What's going on? What don't I know," a frown forming on my face.

"This is serious, Aizen managed to get into trouble with one of the gods!" Renji gasps.

"And what does that have to do with me? He'll get the brunt of it! He deserves it anyway," I scoff at his plight. It was his own bloody fault, and it was his problem.

"It was one of the 10 swords, the Espada! You should know what they can be like!"

This time, a frown genuinely took over my face. What on earth had Aizen done?

"Depending on which god it was, it might not be that bad. Some of the gods could be appeased with a few offerings…"

"This isn't one of the more accepting ones! He managed to anger Sexta!"

"How the hell did he manage to do that? Sexta is one of the most volatile gods, and he's been known to destroy entire cities! He isn't known as the god of destruction for nothing! Please tell me this is your idea of a joke."

Aizen was genuinely an idiot, and I almost felt like face-palming right now. Renji was completely in panic over this. What was Aizen going to do now…

"Do I look like I'm joking? Aizen killed one of Sexta's sacred panthers while hunting… and he's definitely angry now!"

"He must be a retard to hunt within the sacred forest that belongs to Sexta! What the hell was he doing there?"

"How on earth would I know?" Renji nearly ripped his own hair out in his frustration.

"What is Aizen going to do to appease him? How do you appease a god like that anyway!"

"That's why I'm here to warn you. Sexta has chosen what he wants. He wants beauty and strength as a sacrifice."

Thoughts raced through my mind immediately. Beauty and strength? That had better not be referring to me. I nearly growl in anger as I realized Aizen planned to sacrifice me.

"You need to get out of here! He's going to hold a celebration tonight and he'll probably grab you earlier to prepare you!"

"That asshole! Thanks Renji, I'll go on a little trip elsewhere first."

I hug Renji tightly, fearing that it would be a long time since I'll next see him, and thankful for the warning that he had given me. He hugged me back equally tightly, afraid that I'll really be sacrificed. I break apart from him, and turn away to head back home.

I quickly make my way back, intent on getting away before Aizen has a chance to make a move. My mind is racing at this point, and I'm thinking of what to pack and where to go. I'll have to bring my weapons, and maybe leave a note for my family. The anger boils within me, the frustration at being treated like property and a gift increasing with every step I take.

I reach the house, pulling open the door and striding in without looking. A smooth baritone slides over me, freezing me in place instantly.

"Glad to see that you've arrived home. Won't you come with me to the castle? We have a small… celebration tonight."

I nearly snarl at him, restraining myself only because he was king. I settled for sneering at him, the disdain in my voice clear. He was in the kitchen, sitting facing the doorway, his hands crossed in front of him.

"No thanks… King Aizen. I'd have to decline your lovely offer."

He only smiled gently at me, his calm air disconcerting. I was immediately filled with a feeling of distrust and unease. What on earth had he planned?

"Oh, but I'm not so sure you would be able to decline quite so easily."

My forehead creased. He definitely planned something, but the question was what he was going to do.

"You see, I'm sure you wouldn't want something happening to your family would you?"

I froze, my body shocked still. My face turned pale, before bleaching entirely. I could feel my hands clenching uncontrollably, sheer fear took over my mind.

"What have you done to them? Where are they now! Tell me you bastard!"

Aizen only stood up, pushing the heavy wooden chair back. He walked around the table, pausing right in front of me.

"You don't need to worry about them. They are safe… for now. Co-operate with me and nothing will happen."

A low growl erupted from my chest, hating that I had to go along with his plans. As much as I hated the slimy bastard, he had the power to do whatever he wanted. Frustrated and annoyed, I simply nodded at him, and he smiled even wider. I follow him outside, ignoring the fact that he was leading me out of my own house and see Renji and some other guards outside with horses.

I scowl at Renji, and he grinned sheepishly at me. He mouthed "I really didn't know!" to me and I nodded a little. He did try to warn me after all. Aizen really was scheming, and he worked fast.

Aizen got onto a horse, and I quickly climbed onto one as well. My horse was a beautiful chestnut brown, and he was well fed and groomed. He snorted as I climbed on, and flicked his tail at some passing flies. Aizen gave a signal, and we started moving off.

I lost myself to the motion of riding a horse, the rocking motion almost hypnotic to me. I lost myself in my thoughts, thinking of whether Aizen would keep his word. My family means more to me than anything else, as proven by my trying to avenge my mother. My family must remain safe. I nearly groan at the thought of Aizen having his hands on Yuzu, her innocence and naïve self would probably not know a thing on how to protect herself. Karin would protect her, which I was sure of. Dad could take care of himself… mostly.

Suddenly, the horses stopped, and I almost slip off my horse. I quickly grip onto the reins of the horse, tightening my hold on him to prevent falling off the horse. That would be something I would never live down.

"You need to get ready here. Renji will escort you to the castle itself afterwards."

Recognizing the dismissal clearly, I slide off the horse, patting his head before doing so. Renji got off his horse too, before taking both horses reins and leading them to a small stable besides the building. Aizen and the guards quickly rode off towards the city proper, leaving me and Renji behind.

Renji squeezed my shoulder comfortingly, and led the way in. Once inside though, I was shocked by the sheer quantity and diversity of cloth before me.

Every single wall inside was covered with bolts of material, with every shade of colour imaginable. Some were shimmery, some were sheer, and I could see silk, velvet, cotton and more. Mannequins took over most of the space and they were covered with beautiful clothes, with accessories to match them. The vast types of material were new to me, as I had never seen such a thing before. How do you even memorize where everything is?

Out of the blue, a slim bespectacled man appeared in front of me. Shocked, I took a step back from him, squishing the gasp that almost escaped my lips. He wore a fitted white shirt with a black tie and black pants and completed the look with shiny leather shoes. His dark hair was parted to both sides, and he exuded a professional aura about him.

"Nice to meet you, I am Uryu Ishida. I assume you are my project for the day."

Completely out of my element, I just nodded blankly at him. Immediately, he launched into a frenzy and took all my body measurements, and all I could do was go along with him. I heard Renji snickering somewhere beside me and I shot a glare in his direction. He immediately stopped and had the decency to look abashed.

Done taking my measurements, he started running around the room gathering different materials. It was quite comical to say the truth. He would run all around the place, taking this material and that material, matching everything quickly. He even had a ladder that he could push around to take materials that were higher.

He dumped all the bolts of cloth onto a table and started work. Bored, I walked around the place, looking at all the mannequins. Renji trailed behind me like a lost puppy and he was admiring the work this Ishida person did as well. If this was truly all his work, he must really be a genius. Every piece was a work of art, and combined with the accessories, it was mind-blowingly beautiful. There were flowing dresses, suave tuxedos and casual wear, yet all were beautiful in their own right. He truly was a master of design. But of course he would have to be, for Aizen to use him.

"Done! Please proceed over here Mr Kurosaki."

I moved over to the workbench and stood beside Ishida. He held up a beautiful dress that was incredibly well cut with amazing colours. It would leave one shoulder bare, and it dropped to the floor and a short length of it would trail on the floor. The top half of the dress was a jet black, and it slowly faded into sunset orange and gold. The colours were exactly as if a sun was setting on the horizon, and it was replicated perfectly onto the dress. Then the thought struck me that I was supposed to wear that. _ A dress_.

"Wait a moment. Why am I wearing a dress?"

"Sorry, Aizen's orders!"

I grimaced, and thought that he didn't look sorry at all. I knew that I had to swallow my pride, to do as Aizen said. It was hard enough being feminine, but having to wear a dress was too much. Yet, I knew it was the only way I could protect my family. I sighed, and quickly changed into the dress. It fit me perfectly, and I actually looked good in it. I sighed, because it still didn't change the fact that I was wearing a dress.

Ishida put in into golden sandals, and made me wear a simple gold chain with a gold sun that dangled from the end. My hair was let down and left alone, with Ishida stating that it was already good enough. When Renji caught sight of me, he gave a soft "wow" of appreciation, before shaking his head sadly.

"I have to admit, you look spectacular, but this just increases your chances of being chosen."

I can't help it as the thought of leaving my family behind strikes me. I can barely force my lips open and all I can force is a soft whisper.

"I know. But if I'm chosen, then my family will be safe. Take care of them for me Renji."

Renji nodded to me, despair on his face. I step forward, hugging him tightly. This may really be the last time I would see him ever again.

I need to be chosen, so that my family will be spared. If I am not chosen, Aizen will destroy my family. I can't let them happen, no matter what. If my family dies, then I will die with them. And I don't have the power to stop him. But luckily I have Ishida to help me.

I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun.

_xxx_

I arrive at the threshold of the palace, and I stand just outside the main door, looking up at the towering place. It was beautiful in a way, the stark white marble flawless. I slowly climb the stairs alone, the sky just beginning to darken behind me. I can already hear the chattering coming from within the palace's main hall; imagine the huge crowd of people inside.

I step into the palace itself, a red carpet guiding me to the main dance hall. The huge doors are shut, with guards outside that are stunned by my appearance. Immediately, they swing the door open, perfectly synchronized. When the door opens, I am the center of attraction. All eyes fall on me, and I stride proudly into the hall, chin held high, gaze unwavering. Aizen may be forcing me to give myself away, but I will maintain my pride. I do what is necessary for my family, and I will not waver in my promise to keep them safe.

The chattering breaks out once again, people turning away from me. The men are ogling me, the women jealous of me. The so called 'celebration' is everything I thought it would be. Men were flirting endlessly, groping and leering at the women. The women wore such heavy perfume that it made me gag as I walked past them.

The hall was decked out beautifully, but what was beauty if there was no substance inside? It was a large hall, with a winding staircase on the opposite end of the hall's entrance that led to a second floor that ringed the hall. The entire wall where the staircase was was made entirely of glass. The sun was starting to lower over the horizon, and it was blinding through the glass. The second floor had large balconies attached to them, with stained glass doors that threw light all over the hall.

The smell of alcohol and shameless sex in dark corners was suffocating and I made my way to the second floor, brushing past the people who tried to cop a feel and avoiding everyone. I could feel the people's eyes on me, but I ignored them. I pushed open one of the doors and stepped out onto the balcony.

I inhale the clean air that blows past me, the wind playfully toying with my hair. It was disgusting, what those people inside did. I sat down on the railing surrounding the balcony, letting the wind sooth my skin. I sighed, the full impact of what was going to happen hitting me with the force of a sledgehammer. I was going to give everything up, when I was so close to discovering the mastermind behind the scheme that killed my mother. However, if it means that I can protect my remaining family, it is worth it though. I sincerely hope I'm not making the wrong choice. It was just the fact that I am treated like I am nothing and my family nothing more than a bartering chip that fills me with anger. I don't care that Sexta is a god. When he chooses me, I'm going to give him hell.

Suddenly, the door creaks open and I whip my head around to look at who invaded my space. I glare at Aizen, while he just smiles gently at me.

"You look beautiful, if I do say so myself."

"You're just doing this so that you can get me out of the way. You just don't want some feminine male defeating all your greatest fighters."

"It may be so, but it doesn't matter. You are but a subject under me. And you have to do as I say."

"Let my family go."

"Your family will be let go when it is time."

"I have already followed all your stupid instructions. Just let them go already!"

Aizen smiled sickeningly at me, that gentle smile somehow disturbing now. He ignored my outburst, simply walking away and back to the hall.

I growl, and slam my fist onto the railing in frustration. Pain shoots up my arm, but it is nothing to what Aizen has coming… if he didn't have my family. I think of innocent Yuzu, and hope that he is treating them well at least.

I sigh, and stand up. I should probably go back into the hall now, and get whatever is coming over and done with. I push open the doors, and start making my way down the stairs. Just as I reach the landing halfway between the first and second floor and am making my way down, the door slides open directly opposite me.

What immediately catches my attention is not the striking blue hair, but the piercing blue eyes that bore into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review! This story lives on if you review. I personally think that the dialogue lacks something, but I'm not sure if its just me or what. Please give me some criticism in your reviews so that I can improve in my writing! I'm going overseas so I'll only be able to update in around two weeks, and I'm sorry you guys have to wait so long for updates. Where do you think this story will go? Heh heh. :D<strong>

**HELP ME IMPROVE WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! THANK YOU! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Transition

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, and I'm a terrible author. I really apologize, cause school has been hell and this year is a major exam year for me. This is an extremely short chapter, and something more of a transition chapter I guess. I would love to give you more, but I really don't have the time, and I need to think of where to go with this. I'm kind of winging it now. Heh. For all who have followed this story, thank you very much.**

**Fireotaku18 - For no particular reason actually, HAHA  
>Shirohyo - Thanks!<strong>  
><strong>skyglazingMaro - Well, we'll have to see about that. xD<strong>  
><strong>Misc. Ink - Thanks so much, and I'll try to improve on it too! I've read it after Vaerin herself pointed it out to me, but our storylines are going to be different somewhat.<strong>  
><strong>Mizuki 8D - Heh.. heres the continuation!<strong>  
><strong>The weasel is MINE XP - Thanks! That really means a lot to me, cause you're the first person to call me an 'amazing author'! :D<strong>  
><strong>crown zero - Thanks!<strong>  
><strong>Wow - Well, here's the update! <strong>

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS, ASSASSINS AND GODS<br>****Chapter 6:  
>Transition<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I stepped out of the void, the cool air immediately caressing my face. With a careless wave of my hand, the rip in the world's fabric immediately sealed again. The slight breeze toyed with my hair, messing up the unruly spikes upon my head even more.<p>

I let my gaze fall upon the palace before me. By human standards, it was a great work of art, an imposing piece of architecture. The palace was beautiful, the gardens immaculately maintained. Every blade of grass was in its place, no stray flower petal marring the display, no dead leaf defiling the gardens. The white marble that the palace was made of was of a near flawless quality to the human eye, yet my sharp eyes could pick out every defect in it.

By human standards, it was beautiful. Yet it barely matched up to the beauty of Heaven. I scoffed at the idea of picking out someone that would fulfill my criteria. The other Espada had stopped me from taking my typical course of action, instead urging me to take a human sacrifice. It hadn't taken much to persuade me to follow their idea though. The bare thought of Hallibel's fury was enough to make me cringe, thank you very much. The last time I had destroyed a city Hallibel and Nel had thrown a fit, and I certainly didn't want to face that again.

I highly doubted that I would even find someone worthy of my gaze within this palace, so filled with shameless and immoral people. Yet, I had to pick out someone that I would take back with me. It would be so much easier to just kill everyone and wreck the entire place, yet I couldn't. Tch, then I'd be stuck with some stupid hoe that would latch onto me, hoping to attain immortality and what not.

Ugh. It was better to get it over and done with. I quickly walk into the palace, watching as two guards at the hall entrance quickly stiffened at the sight of me. I could feel my lips smirking as they bowed deeply to me before pulling open the large doors that led into the hall. My nose wrinkled as the unpleasant smell of perfume and musk drifted to me. I curled my lip in distaste, and quickly strode into the hall.

Nothing else captures my sight except for the one lone figure just stepping onto the landing of the staircase on the far end of the hall. The slim figure is hugged by a tight dress, the top a black as dark as the void I came from, the tight body flaring out at the waist and fading into sunset gold and orange before trailing on the ground. A tan shoulder is left bare by the toga style top of the dress, the arms toned but lithe. The sun setting behind the figure only served to accentuate the beauty of itself, the stained glass throwing dazzling shadows onto the ground. Long hair the colour of the very sunset flowed down to the waist of the figure, the long length looking smooth and silky. I caught sight of full lips and a sharp nose before my eyes are drawn into molten chocolate orbs.

At that moment, a bolt of recognition shoots through me, and I realize I've seen this person before.

_xxx_

I push open the doors, and start making my way down the stairs. Just as I reach the landing halfway between the first and second floor and am making my way down, the door slides open directly opposite me.

What immediately catches my attention is not the striking blue hair, but the piercing blue eyes that bore into mine.

Those blue eyes were an arctic frost, freezing me into place. Those eyes were locked with mine, the blue like an ocean that were pulling me in. And I was drowning in them. A few seconds passed before I realized what was going on and I broke away eye contact.

The man wore a fitted suit that was tight in all the right places. The suit was white, with just the faintest tinge of blue that brought out his eyes all the more. The jacket was buttoned up, the shoulder fitting him perfectly. The pale blue dress shirt he wore inside complemented the suit, the collar left unbuttoned, revealing golden tanned skin stretched across a muscular neck. Sky blue hair was styled into unruly spikes and a few stubborn strands fell across his face, somehow suiting him.

His hair was an impossible colour, yet somehow I knew it was natural. After all, my hair wasn't exactly normal either. A strong jaw and a sharp profile made up his face, with thick eyebrows above his eyes. Somehow, he seemed familiar to me, as if I had met him before. But I was sure that I would remember such a flawless person if I had ever met him before. Something in those blue eyes reminded me of something else. Yet, I couldn't place my finger on it, despite my good memory.

He started walking towards me, his strides confident and sure. The people around him parted, leaving a clear route to me. Confused as to why he would approach me, I begin my way down the stairs. Step by step, we approach each other, our long steps eating up the distance between us. A metre away from each other, we stop at the same time. For some unknown reason, I was compelled to step closer to him, and so I did.

Up close, I could see the way his eyes were not just a solid colour, but a vast multitude of colours that seemed to shift in the light. From this distance, I could see his flawless skin, and I found myself wanting to reach out and touch his face. The unbuttoned dress shirt gave a peak at toned muscles, the golden skin appealing. I inhaled deeply, the scent of him flooding into my nostrils. If the wild could be captured, it would smell like him. It was woody and wild, with just a hint of musk underneath the smell that was distinctly him.

Our eyes locked just in time for me to see the flash of recognition.

_xxx_

Compelled to approach the figure, I strode towards the staircase, the people surrounding me immediately stepping out of my way. I watched as the figure began to descend the staircase and head towards me, and our gazes locked as we stopped directly in front of each other. As I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, I finally realize where I'd seen this person before.

This was no female.

I remember him at the lake that was bordering my territory, his calm movements towards a predator. The tanned skin that was oh so tempting, the water dripping off the sleek muscle mouth-watering. The way his eyes had been filled with calm as his fingers stroked through my fur, the simple comfort that I gave him without knowing why.

As he stepped toward me, a wave of his scent blew towards me. My sensitive nose was instantly filled with his scent, a pleasant mix of cinnamon and sun, with just a hint of chocolate. Yet underneath that, there was something much darker, something sinister that hinted at a malicious nature. It was also restrained by something else, the scent of old magic, faint and barely discernible. My curiosity piqued, I stared at him unabashedly, wondering what he hid.

Staring at him was a great pleasure though, his beauty even able to rival those of gods. Tanned skin was exposed by his dress, stretched taut over sleek muscle that shifted when he did. A chest that was flat, yet managed to look good in a dress. Those brown eyes were roving up and down my figure, the sunset orange of his hair bright and unparalleled anywhere.

His eyes shifted back up, locking onto mine. And at that moment, I knew he was my choice. I lifted my hand, palm up to him and watched as his eyes flickered to my hand before back to me.

"Will you come with me?"

_xxx_

Those eyes looked familiar to me, yet I really couldn't place it. My inner voices sighed in unison, and I wondered what they saw but I didn't. When he raised his hand up, I glanced at it, wondering what he wanted me to do. What I didn't expect was for him to speak.

"Will you come with me?"

His voice was like rough velvet, wild. It was somehow smooth, yet hinted at something unrestrained. His voice washed over me, eliciting a small shiver up my spine. It was like nothing else I had ever heard, and it was addictive. Then the meaning of the words clicked in, and I realized who, or rather what he was.

He was Pantera. The god of destruction, the one seeking a sacrifice, and it was evident that I had been picked. A million thoughts ran through my head, and I thought I had already thought of all that. However, those thoughts still ran unbidden through my mind.

_Who will take care of my family? Will Aizen really let them go? Are they in danger? They can take care of themselves, right? Renji will take care of them for me, or at least that was what he told me. Am I going to die?_

And then I realized that there was no other option. I had to trust that Aizen would honour his word, and set them free. Resigned, I raised my hand, and placed it in his before looking at him again. His hand was warm against my own, the large hand immediately grasping onto mine as he led me out of the hall. I could feel the stares of the others on us, but I brushed them off, for they knew nothing of this.

He gently led me out of the palace, pulling me to a secluded corner in the palace grounds. Confused, I searched his face for any hint of what we were going to do.

_xxx_

I let go of his hand, a smirk on my lips. I watched as confusion reigned on his features, his forehead crunching up adorably. I raised a hand, touching the air gently and stepping back, watching as the fabric of the world tore with a muted ripping sound, revealing the black void.

He didn't flinch, but the surprise was obvious. He cocked his head at me curiously, and full lips parted.

"What is this? Where does it lead to?"

His voice was filled with confusion mixed with curiosity, and my smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"It's a garganta. It a god's gateway to the world."

He nodded in acknowledgement, turning to head to regard the garganta with a hint of suspicion and awe. Secretly, I wondered if he would faint inside the garganta, for it was not meant for the travel of humans.

Grasping his hand firmly, I led him into the void, creating my own path out of the spirit particles that floated in abundance inside the garganta. He stepped carefully onto the path, visibly relaxing when it didn't collapse under him. The garganta closed behind us, and he began to step forward. He turned to look at me, and didn't notice when the path ran out ahead of him.

Panicking, I reached forward to pull him back, a warning on my lips when something curious happened. The warning died when the path automatically created itself for him, and I was shocked. The path had to be created manually, and humans shouldn't have the ability to do so. Even more of a wonder was that he was able to stay awake within the garganta. He surely was a special one.

Realizing that I was staring at him only when he started to fidget, I laughed, his image too funny. He glared back at me, turning back around with a huff of annoyance to continue ahead. I hurried to catch up with him, the path widening to accommodate us.

For some reason, the silence between us was not tense or awkward, but was rather more of a companionable silence that was friendly and comfortable. Before I knew it, we arrived at the other end, and we stepped out onto smooth stone. I watched as his eyes widened at the majestic sight, before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted dead away.

Shocked, I caught him in my arms before his head hit the hard stone, my heart beating faster for no apparent reason. Then, the absurdity of the situation set in, and I guffawed loudly. He could create his own path inside the garganta, use the garganta without issue, but fainted at the view of heaven? He really was a weird one.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, any thoughts on how it should go? Interesting ideas MAY be incorporated. :D And I'm not sure when I'll update, but no promises on how soon it'll be. <strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Prophecy

**AN: Hey guys! This is a much sooner update than I expected, but I hope that you guys like it! A slightly longer chapter, with more information in it! This pushes the plot on a little, and unveils some new stuff! Sorry that the updates are so sporadic, but I really don't have the chance/time to write very much now. I spent the entire day on this, and I hope you like it. No guarantees on when the next chapter will be.**

**skyglazingMaro - well, you'll find out in time!**  
><strong>Solaire19 - thanks! ^^<br>****Misc. Ink - I'm glad you like it! You'll discover more in time to come!  
><strong>**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo - Heh! :D  
><strong>**The weasel is MINE XP - well, bleach wiki says its garganta! :O  
><strong>**Guest - duh! Haha**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS, ASSASSINS AND GODS<br>****Chapter 7:  
>Prophecy<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing I was aware of was the warmth on my face, the silken sheets smooth against my exposed skin. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the warmth surrounding me and the peaceful tranquility. I could faintly hear the most soothing music I've ever heard playing outside, almost as if an orchestra was performing somewhere, coupled with the sweet chirping of some birds. The music was reassuring, the volume at the perfect level for relaxation. The temperature was just right, warm without being hot. I lay there quietly, bathing in the gentle rays of light and listening to the music that seemed to play for me alone. The sound of violins sweetly singing, the bright melody of a piano, the soft notes of the flute and more melding together into the perfect symphony was incredible.<p>

I felt utterly relaxed; my body sprawled out on a soft surface, bare skin covered by smooth sheets. The atmosphere was like no other, the calm and peace impossible to find anywhere else. I slowly opened my eyes, my eyelids fluttering to adjust to the light. As they focused, I stared up at the white-blue ceiling, the colour reminding me of the pale washed out sky. I sat up, the silk sheets sliding off my chest and pooling in my lap.

I looked around the room, and realized I was in a fairly large sized room, easily holding the king sized bed I currently resided in and providing plenty of space. The bed was covered with pure white sheets, the pillows a pale blue and the mattress held up by a solid wood frame. The bedroom walls were a navy blue, the floor covered by a grey carpet. The bed took up one side of the wall, with the opposing wall holding elaborate wooden closets, presumably for clothes. The wall on the right had a simple carved door, the rest of the wall covered by plain bookshelves covered with a variety of books. The last wall was not really a wall, but was a set of sliding glass doors that would open out into a fantastic garden filled with a diversity of flowers and plants. Currently, the glass panels were sort of covered by sheer drapes, the more solid curtains pushed to the side.

At this point of time, I already remembered where I was, and a small bit of sadness quickly blossomed within my chest. I wondered if my family had already been released, and if they were safe. Shaking my head, I realized it would do no good for me to worry about them, for I would most likely never see them again. I brushed off my worry and sadness, sliding off the bed to step onto the lush carpet that covered the floor. My bare feet sank into the soft material that made up the carpet, and it was incredibly comfortable.

I walked over to the wall that held the closets, and up close I could see the carvings even more clearly. The carvings were elaborate and detailed, depicting vines and flowers. I trailed my hand over the sleek polished wood, quietly marveling at the workmanship. I pulled open one of the doors, and saw simple cotton tunics and matching pants made of the same material. Quickly rifling through the rest of the contents, I saw no visible piece of clothing that was anything similar to underwear, and with a slight rush of blood to my cheeks, realized that they didn't wear anything underneath.

Having no choice but to forgo the underwear, I took out one set of clothes and caressed the material in my hands. The cotton was smooth, simple designs sewn into it with gold thread. It seemed that everything in heaven was a simple design, yet in that simplicity gave it beauty. I pulled on the pants, the cutting fitting me perfectly, the material ending right at my ankles. I tugged the tunic over my head and while the clothes were loosely fitting, they still managed to look good. Deciding to leave my hair as it was, I quickly put on a loose gold weave belt across my tunic at the waist.

I stepped closer to the full length mirror besides the closets, looking at my own reflection in it. I couldn't place my hand on it, but I seemed to look better. Not like I was flawless, but as if every flaw was part of my looks, accentuating it. Confused, I gave up thinking about it and walked over to the glass panels. The garden outside was perfect, every flower and plant in the right place to make it look better. Beautiful birds perched in the grand tree outside and butterflies fluttered from flower to flower.

Right below the tree was a simple marble table with matching chairs, the tree's shadow providing ample shade from the sun. Looking at it, I realized it would be the perfect place to relax and eat a meal. Glancing around, I could find no apparent source for the music and I shrugged it off as one of heaven's curiosities.

A faint knock on the door alerted me to some other presence, and I turned to watch it warily.

"May I come in please?" a soft musical voice asked, and I wondered who had such a nice voice.

Curious, yet wary, I bid the stranger to come in and watched as the door swung open slowly. Behind the door was a beautiful young woman with tresses the colour of a sea-foam green. She was curvaceous and had legs that were incredibly long, with wide hazel eyes filled with kindness. She was draped in a toga that left a shoulder bare and ended at her ankles, with the material split up the sides halfway up her thigh. A slim golden belt hugged her waist and further served to display her body.

"It's good to see that you are awake! I'm Nel."

She walked over to me, grasping my hands firmly in hers and leading me over to sit on the edge of the bed. At the sight of her, I couldn't feel wary of her at all, but I felt comfortable with her, almost as if we were old friends.

"I'm Ichigo; can you tell me where I am?"

Cocking her head at me, her green hair cascaded over her shoulder and she smiled widely.

"You're at the abode of Grimmjow, or Pantera, or Sexta. I'm pretty sure you know you're in heaven already."

I chuckled, and she giggled with me, the musical sound filling the room. For such a manly god, he sure had good taste in design. Suddenly, feelings of sadness overcome me and I blurt out.

"Nel… I want to go home…"

Nel smiled a sad smile at me, before pulling me into her arms. I hugged her tightly, finding the warmth of her body comforting. I could feel the faint vibrations of her voice through my chest, and I closed my eyes at her words.

"I'm sorry Ichigo… but you shouldn't go back once you've been selected. Selected humans are extremely rare, and the fact that Grimmjow had brought you back means that he isn't planning on letting you go."

Resigned, I nodded against her shoulder, and she lets me go slowly. Her dainty hands raise up, and she cups my face in both hands while staring straight into my eyes.

"Heaven is an awesome place, and Grimmjow will treat you well. Just forget about earth, and live your life here well."

I stared into her hazel eyes, finding only earnest honesty in them and friendship. I smiled at her and her at me, before I nodded at her.

_xxx_

I followed Nel out of the house, and I realized the rest of the house was designed in very much the same way. Everything was a simple design, with plain colours, yet when everything came together; it was a flawless piece of art.

She opens the heavy wooden double doors with ease and she turns back to smile at me. Stepping outside the house, I gaze upon the full wonder of heaven.

The sky was the bright blue of a magnificent summer day, the grass the loveliest green. It was a meadow that the house rested on, the pathway from the doorway leading out into the forest. The path was made of out smooth stone, and no visible cracks could be seen, giving the impression that the entire path was actually one stone. Curious, I looked around for shoes or anything of that sort when Nel laughs at my confused face.

"Around here, we don't have the need for shoes! There's nothing around here that you can hurt your feet on!"

Heaven surely was an interesting place. Stepping down the worn steps of the house, I placed my feet onto the smooth stone path. It was surprisingly cool against my bare feet, and it felt marvelous.

Laughing, Nel grips my hand and we begin walking down the path into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

Nel turns her head to regard me, her bubbly voice easily heard over the music still in the background.

"We're going to the main dining hall! I'm pretty sure you're hungry, or at least going to be!"

Right on cue, my stomach gives a loud grumbling and I blush brightly, with Nel happily giggling at my mortification.

"Nel… You're a god right?" I didn't remember hearing her name before… but if she was in heaven, she should be one… shouldn't she?

"Yes Ichigo, I am a god! Actually, I'm one of the Espada, the ten swords!"

Shocked, I stopped walking and I turned to stare at her. Such a docile and loving person was actually one of the Espada? What number was she?

She grinned at my confused face, before elaborating. "Well, I guess you wouldn't know my name, but I'm Gamuza, the noveno Espada! I'm actually Grimmjow's little sis!"

Well. That was news. I heard the noveno Espada was more peaceful, but I didn't expect this. She pinched my nose playfully before continuing to walk on.

"Are all the gods related?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Nah! Some of us are, but not all of us are actually related."

We fall into a comfortable silence as we walk, my curiosity sated for now.

Soon, we arrive at a majestic hall, the entire building carved out of marble. The building was taller than your average one story building, and the roof was held up by solid pillars. Huge double doors were open, and I could hear the tinkling of cutlery and the low hum of voices floating from inside. Suddenly a bout of nervousness strikes me and I grip Nel's forearm tightly.

She pats my arm comfortingly, before reassuring me.

"Don't worry about it! The gods are actually all really friendly people. I'm sure they'll like you!"

Not quite believing her, but having no other choice, I allow her to lead me into the hall. Once I step through the double doors, I realize that the entire building was actually one huge hall. In the center of the hall, there was a large fountain, the sweet sound of water filling the hall, accompanying the music that seemed to be heard everywhere on heaven. Scattered through the hall there were various sized tables, some larger and some smaller. All the tables were round and made of wood, with matching chairs. Every table held some form of decoration, whether a small bouquet of flowers in a glass vase or a miniature fountain.

The ceiling was actually a skylight, with majority of it made of glass. The natural light spilled in through the skylight, illuminating the hall brightly. On the opposite end of the hall, the entire wall was an array of people cooking and preparing drinks and food behind a sleek counter. I was so captivated by the hall, that I didn't realize the people staring at me.

Suddenly broken out of my admiration, I blushed heavily, averting my gaze away from the people looking at me. Ignoring the other people, Nel pulls me to a table with three other people and sets me down.

Looking around the table for the first time, I realize that Grimmjow was one of the three people there and I was instantly drawn in by his blue eyes again. In heaven, he looked even better than he did on earth. His strong jaw and defined cheekbones hooked me, his sky blue hair still messy and perfect. I didn't notice I was staring until a soft cough broke my concentration and I quickly looked away.

I quickly noted that everyone wore the same clothes, and everyone was either beautiful or handsome. Seated beside Grimmjow was a woman with eggplant purple hair tied up into a high ponytail, her features exotic with her tanned skin and golden eyes. She had the twinkle of mischief in her eyes and the sparkle of intelligence was obvious. Next to her was a man with sandy blond hair that fell past his gray eyes, his skin pale but not sickly. He had the slightest hint of stubble on his chin, and he looked at me curiously.

Nel quickly broke the awkward silence that was growing, her voice still bubbly.

"This is Ichigo! He's the human that Grimmy brought to heaven! Ichigo, this is Shihoin and Benehime! But you can call them Yoruichi and Urahara. Yoruichi is the goddess of prophecy, while Urahara is the god of knowledge."

Urahara and Yoruichi nod and smile at me while Grimmjow just keeps looking at me. Yoruichi and Urahara start talking to each other, their whispers barely audible, but I assume that it doesn't concern me so I dismiss it. I turn back to Grimmjow, and a large grin covers his face.

"Glad to see that you're adjusting to life here well. How do you find heaven?" he asked.

"Well, it's been fine so far… heaven's a really beautiful place." I ignored the shivers that his voice sent up my spine and focused on answering his question.

Grimmjow leaned closer to me and whispered seductively in my ear.

"I could make your time here much more enjoyable… if you know what I mean."

I blushed brightly, amidst the laughter from the rest of the people at the table. Nel smacks Grimmjow gently, before chiding him.

"That wasn't very nice!"

Grimmjow just smiles even wider, his eyes filled with mischief.

"Well, you know what I'm like little sis!"

Out of the blue, a young woman walks over with a huge tray balanced between her shoulder and hand. She had short yellow hair that stood up and a long fringe that hid her right eye. She was actually quite tomboyish in appearance and her toga had a small tag pinned to it that read 'Menoly'. She smiled gently at us before excusing herself for the interruption.

She set down her tray on the table next to us and began placing plates of food in front of us. The food was a large variety of meats and fish, along with some greens and fruits. A mouthwatering smell filled the air and suddenly I was ravenous. She set down plates and cutlery before us and quickly walked away with her tray.

"I already ordered the food before you two came, since Nel told me beforehand that you were coming together." Grimmjow explained.

I smiled gratefully at him, and he grinned in response. Everyone began to tuck in, and my taste buds sang in appreciation for the food. It genuinely was food meant for the gods, and everything was delicious. It was amazing, and I was sure that there was nothing on earth that could compare to the food here.

We all engaged in idle chit chat and I was quickly pulled in by the conversation we had while we enjoyed the food. Soon, the food was all gone and Yoruichi and Urahara invited us over to their house, saying that they were interested in trying something.

We walked over together, and I felt as if I had been here forever. Everyone seemed like an old friend, and we fell easily into friendly banter. For the first time since I got here, I felt like being stuck in heaven wouldn't be so bad. Immediately though, I felt guilty for feeling so, for my family was probably suffering alone on earth. I do hope that they are doing fine, but I don't have any way to be sure. I could ask Grimmjow, but I don't want to disturb him. And to be honest, he scared me a little, with the strong intensity of the attachment I felt for him.

Brushing aside my feelings, I realized we arrived at the abode of Yoruichi and Urahara. It was a simple one story ranch house made of wood, with a porch surrounding the entire house. It exuded a warm and friendly air and reminded me of home for some reason. We followed them in and entered their living room.

Their living room had a worn carpet covering the floor, the wool weave soft and nice to the touch. There wasn't a couch, but pillows were scattered around the floor, along with a mess of paper and books. All the walls were covered with bookcases stacked to overflowing with books, yet I wasn't surprised. The god of knowledge was definitely well-read. We sat down in a circle on the floor, before Urahara started talking.

"To be honest, I had a reason for inviting you all here. I'm curious about Ichigo, as he seems to have a significant amount of magic clinging to him. He appears to be a very special individual, and I want to know if there's anything wrong."

A bout of shock ran through me, "But I don't know any magic! I don't think there's anything wrong with me!"

A hint of worry entered my voice, and I started to panic before a large warm hand gripped my shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it. Even if there's something wrong, I'm sure Urahara can fix it."

I turned at the sound of his rough voice, letting his confidence and reassurance fill me.

"Well, this is how it's going to go. I'm going to look into your future, and hopefully we can find something there. Afterwards, Urahara is going to examine you before we can make any conclusions. Any questions?"

I shake my head nervously, already filled with apprehension. Yoruichi approaches me, before sitting right in front of me.

"Calm yourself down Ichigo, breathe deeply and relax."

I let Yoruichi's voice flow over me and I try to block everything out. I focused on my own breathing, consciously inhaling and exhaling. Gradually, my body relaxed by itself, and my mind slowly cleared.

"Now clear your mind and think of nothing."

I keep breathing in and out, letting myself blank out as I relax. I fall into a meditative state and my focus is only on Yoruichi's golden eyes looking into mine. She smiles at me before raising her hands and touching both of my temples. I could feel the warmth of her hand on my head and she closes her eyes.

Yoruichi opens her mouth, and dense purple fog spills from it. It fills the entire room, obscuring everything but her face. I begin to feel a sense of panic, but the rest are quiet, so I assume that this is what is supposed to happen.

Yoruichi starts moving her mouth and a low guttural voice that is creepy in its own right suddenly echoes within the room.

_"It has reached the critical time  
>When he will make the most heinous crime<br>The vessel will be the key  
>To be chained or set free<br>A complicated mind game  
>Where everything is gain<br>A man insane with power  
>In the palace tower<br>Lies and deceit  
>Victory or defeat<br>A hidden blade  
>And life fades"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think of that? Tell me your thoughts please!<br>More reviews make updating faster! :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Vessel

**AN: Well, this is gonna be a really short chapter, cause I just wanted to give a short update! It's better than nothing... right? Anyway, if anyone of you wants to check out my new story, BEFORE THE DAWN, please do! (It's shameless advertising for myself, but whatever!) Updates will come even less(?) I think, cause my exams are in... two weeks. And I haven't started revising. Oh well!**

**skyglazingMaro - haha! I know it's confusing. poems confuse me!**  
><strong>Misc. Ink - Glad you liked it! :D<strong>  
><strong>crown zero - Thanks!<strong>  
><strong>Mizuki 8D - Hopefully you'll still find this exciting!<strong>  
><strong>AkurnaSkulblaka - I'm sorry, I changed it already. I can't believe I missed that! Thanks! :D<strong>  
><strong>The weasel is MINE XP - Haha it's okay! This is VERY soon! <strong>  
><strong>Ichi-Berry15 - Haha thanks! :D<strong>

**Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAOS, ASSASSINS AND GODS<br>****Chapter 8:  
>Vessel<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoruichi opens her mouth, and dense purple fog spills from it. It fills the entire room, obscuring everything but her face. I begin to feel a sense of panic, but the rest are quiet, so I assume that this is what is supposed to happen.<p>

Yoruichi starts moving her mouth and a low guttural voice that is creepy in its own right suddenly echoes within the room.

_"It has reached the critical time  
>When he will make the most heinous crime<br>The vessel will be the key  
>To be chained or set free<br>A complicated mind game  
>Where everything is gain<br>A man insane with power  
>In the palace tower<br>Lies and deceit  
>Victory or defeat<br>A hidden blade  
>And life fades"<em>

Yoruichi shuts her mouth, the purple fog slowly dissipating as I sat there in my confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I stuttered, thrown off by the incredibly weird poem.

"Well, I don't really know. Poems are too damn confusing." Grimmjow scowled at Yoruichi, his forehead scrunching up.

Yoruichi frowned at Grimmjow, before turning to face Urahara. "What do you think Urahara?"

He opened that infuriating fan, flipping it open before hiding the bottom portion of his face from our view. "One thing that's for sure, it's that a disaster is imminent, and that somehow a vessel will play a key role in this event."

At this point of time, all eyes swivelled to me, and I stared back defiantly. "What? Why are you guys all looking at me?"

They all just glanced at each other, before Urahara sighed and decided to answer me. "You might be the vessel, although I'm not entirely sure about that."

"Who cares, apparently someone is going to initiate some huge event, where lives will be lost." Grimmjow groaned, "How much more complicated can this get."

"Nobody knows what will happen Grimmjow. Prophecies are confusing, and there's a reason that so few people are able to understand them!" Yoruichi shot back, flipping her purple hair behind her.

"If you just made them easier to understand, and not in some kind of shitty poem form, more people would be able to understand!"

"As if you didn't know that I don't actually control the prophecies! They come to me, not the other way round!"

Irritated, I whacked both of them in the head at the same time. Who cared if they were gods, they were acting like little kids! "Hello? Possible disaster coming, can we focus here?"

Urahara nodded, "He's right. We should be trying to figure out this prophecy, not waste our time trying to argue over trivial matters."

The two of them scowled at each other, twin expressions on their face. I might not admit it, but they just looked really cute. Focusing on the matter at hand, I thought about the poem come prophecy. What the hell did it mean? I honestly didn't know what to make of it, until a word caught my attention.

"Palace? The only palace I can think of is in Las Noches… Could the man insane with power be Aizen?"

Catching their attention, looks of careful considerations took over, before Grimmjow nodded slowly. "Aizen did seem to be rather power hungry. But I don't think he'd have the capacity to become that powerful in order to set off such a huge event."

"There are ways to obtain power… None of which are particularly pleasant. If this is what Aizen truly plans to do, then he must have been planning this for quite some time."

We all fall into silence, caught up in the possible repercussions from this scenario.

"Is there any way to stop him…?"

"We're not sure if it really is him in the prophecy, so we can't actually do anything." Urahara explained.

"But by the time we find out, it'll be too late!"

We all kept silent for a moment, before Grimmjow speaks up, "We can't do anything yet, not until we find out what is truly going on."

"Grimmjow is right. We can't go charging ahead without knowing what we are really facing. That's just a death wish, and innocents may get dragged in." Yoruichi sighed, raising her hands to cover her face.

"The only thing we can do now is to confirm the identity of the vessel. At least we'll know if you'll be a key player in this."

Urahara stood up, moving out of the room to pull a simple wooden chair into the room along with some slender strips of cloth. Curious, I watched as he put the chair in the middle of the room and gestured to me to sit down on the chair.

I sat down gingerly on the small chair, wary of what Urahara was going to do.

"Ichigo, essentially what I'm going to do is to try to call out whatever is contained with you. If there is something there, then it will be pulled to the surface. If not, nothing will happen. Do you understand?"

I gazed at the bits of cloth he held, and unable to hold back my tongue, I had to ask. "What about the cloth, what is it for?"

Laughing he replied. "It's to tie down your arms. It may be violent, and it's best to restrain it."

I stared at it, doubtful that it would be able to hold anything back. I was pretty sure that even I could break it with my own strength if I wanted to. Nevertheless, I put my arms behind the chair, and Urahara binded them in place with the cloth.

_xxx_

I watched as Urahara set up the place, curious as I had hardly ever seen this being carried out. As far as I remember, I've only seen it maybe once or twice since godhood. Seeing the thin straps of cloth, I shuddered. Although those looked like they could barely restrain anything, they were extremely strong, and had been used on me multiple times when Urahara and Yoruichi fancied a joke. They tied me to a tree when I was asleep, and wouldn't let me down until I agreed to help them clean the house for a month.

He tied Ichigo's arms behind the chair, before standing before him. Both I and Yoruichi stood up, moving to stand before the chair, observing them without getting in their way.

"Relax Ichigo; you won't be aware for any of this."

I looked at Ichigo's confused brown eyes, his gaze flickering to me before Urahara rests his hand on Ichigo's forehead.

"Dormir."

A slight green glow came from under Urahara's hand before it sank into Ichigo's head, his eyes slowly sliding close in unconsciousness. Ichigo's body slumped in the chair, completely lax and unresponsive.

"Revelar sus secretos."

Urahara flicked Ichigo gently on his forehead, small shockwaves visible from the action, fading away quickly.

Suddenly, a manic laughter began to fill the room, the sound somehow managing to echo within the small space. The laughter sounded distorted, almost as if it was underwater, and it seemed familiar, like I knew the owner of the voice. A sense of unease began to brew within me, a feeling of general discomfort, and I knew that I wouldn't like what was going to happen next.

Ichigo's eyelids started to flutter widely, before they shut again, pressing hard against each other. When they opened, one eye was a dark brown, filled with calm and peace, yet seemed to exude a kind of confidence that told you that he could handle you with ease. The other eye was much more disturbing, the right eye having a bright golden iris, surrounded by inky black sclera. The black eye screamed danger, of unrestrained chaos and violence.

Even Ichigo's hair changed colour, split perfectly along the centre, the left turned a dark black, with slight brown highlights, and the right was completely devoid of colour, becoming an ashy white. His skin turned pale, the left remaining a paler shade of what Ichigo would normally look like, while the right bleached completely, leaving behind no remnants of Ichigo's former skin tone.

A wicked grin twisted Ichigo's face, baring much sharper canines than what Ichigo normally possessed. "Looking for me?"

A moment of doubt passed over me, before recognition stirred in my gut. "You're Shiro!"

"Damn right I am. How ya doin' blue?"

"What are you doing in Ichigo's body!"

This time, it wasn't Shiro's cackling voice that replied, but a much more reasonable and soothing baritone. "Shiro found Ichigo to be interesting, so he entered Ichigo, transforming him into a vessel. I followed so as to ensure that he didn't end up killing Ichigo instead."

Now, Urahara was the one to speak. "Zangetsu? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is. I'm here to prevent Shiro from accidentally murdering Ichigo."

"Hey, I wasn't going to end up killin' him! I like this guy."

Listening to the two voices spilling from Ichigo, it was incredibly disconcerting, not to mention confusing. Having one person sealed within a vessel was complicated enough, but to have two powerful gods in one person, it was wonder that Ichigo's body could withstand the combined pressure.

Shaking her head in irritation, Yoruichi finally spoke. "Can you get out of his body? Or are you stuck there?"

Cackling madly, Shiro replied. "Nope! We're stuck in here for good!"

Resisting the urge to slap Shiro in the face, the only thing that kept me from doing exactly that was the fact that it was actually Ichigo's body.

"My my, what are we going to do about this…" Urahara mused behind his fan, a slight frown marring his forehead.

"Urahara, is there any way to get them out of Ichigo's body without killing him in the process?"

Thinking about it for a while, Urahara shook his head. "I don't believe so. Or at least none of which I know of."

Shiro grinned widely, looking really pleased with himself for no reason in particular. "At least now you know that Ichi is the vessel!"

Frustrated, I heave a sigh. "As if we didn't already predict that. And it explains why he could use the garganta without issue too."

Somehow, despite finding out that Ichigo was the vessel, it didn't seem to make things any better or clearer. Instead, it was even more complicated. And with Shiro being the person contained within Ichigo, it just made it exponentially worse.

"Urahara! Make him go away. He's annoying."

Laughing, Urahara nodded, before waving a hand in front of Ichigo's face. "Desaparecer."

Ichigo's body fell limp once again, completely inanimate except for the slight rising of his chest. "I'll take him back to the house first."

Yoruichi smiled, still looking a little vexed over the issue. "Don't worry about it. We'll think of a solution."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Or is it too short to be a chapter? Thoughts please?<br>More shameless advertising. Please go check out my new story, BEFORE THE DAWN! :D (It has a sex scene. In case you are wondering.)**


End file.
